Le Complexe du Messie
by Korelion
Summary: Suite du Sigil du Frappeur La Bataille du Ministère et ses révélations ont mis Harry à terre. Mais ses amis semblent déterminés à l'aider, alors que des complots apparaissent de partout autour de lui. Car l'Ennemi est rusé. Et déjà très fort ! Pourra-t-il incarner le rôle qu'on lui destine ? Est-il le Sauveur ? Et si oui, ses amis tiendront-ils la pression ?
1. Prologue: princesses, poupées et le vert

**IMPORTANT** : Si vous arrivez sans avoir prêté attention au résumé, ceci est la suite du Sigil du Frappeur, lui-même la suite du Feu des Coupes. Si vous arrivez en cours de route, il va vous manquer beaucoup, beaucoup d'informations...

 **Disclaimer officiel** : Non. Toujours pas, malgré mes souhaits les plus ardents, je ne possède aucun droit sur Harry Potter et son univers. Ah si, un seul, celui de profiter, sans gain pécunier, d'essayer de vous faire plaisir avec cette histoire.  
Et je réalise après coup que j'ai oublié également ceci : Le nom de cette histoire est un emprunt à l'un des arcs majeurs des X-men, Messiah complex, mais rassurez-vous (ou peut-être pas ?), il n'y a aucun cross-over, ni de lien avec la trame scénaristique.

 **Disclaimer personnel** : Vous aurez peut-être noté, ou pas, que le rating passe à M. Je détaillerais plus bas pour ceux qui le souhaitent pourquoi, mais en version courte, pas (vraiment) de lemon et (beaucoup) plus de violence et de langage moins… courtois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Prologue : Les princesses, les poupées, et la couleur verte**

 ** _Mi-Juillet 1996_**

Daphné ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et fut rapidement assaillie par une vague de chaleur écrasante. Dans sa main, la poupée lui semblait bouillir et rendait ses doigts moites. Mais pour une fois, elle s'en réjouit. Cet été devenait intenable.  
D'abord, sa petite sœur n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête. Astoria entrerait bientôt en quatrième année, et commençait à devenir insupportable. Voler (« Emprunter » comme Astoria se plaisait désagréablement à rectifier) des vêtements à sa sœur, répondre à leurs parents, refuser de discuter entre sœurs comme avant. Daphné poussa un soupir, son adorable petite sœur chérie entrait dans l'âge bête, et si une part d'elle-même avait conscience d'avoir été ainsi plus jeune, elle n'arrivait pour l'instant pas à accepter cela aussi facilement.  
Le monde sorcier partait complètement à vau-l'eau. Le nouveau ministre s'appliquait à reprendre en main le combat contre Vous-savez-qui, mais l'exercice était compliqué. Les sorciers doutaient, et avaient peur. Et les gens inquiets devenaient stupides.

Et puis il y avait ses parents. Enfin, surtout son père. Il était toujours le même, aimant et protecteur, mais Daphné sentait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, sous pression. Surement des soucis politiques, avec le nouveau ministre. Voire avec les Mangemorts.

« Daphné ! Ferme la fenêtre, tu vas faire rentrer la chaleur ! »  
Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère entrer dans sa chambre. A contre-cœur, elle obéit. Après tout, c'était précisément pour laisser entrer la chaleur que Daphné avait ouvert la fenêtre en ce chaud mois d'été.  
« Ton père ne devrait plus tarder, ton amie sera bientôt là. » Daphné perçut un petit quelque chose dans sa voix, comme une désapprobation. Un reproche insidieux qui émergeait de plus en plus depuis le début des vacances. Elle n'osait pas lui demander, de peur de voir ses pires doutes confirmés.

\- Merci Maman, je finis de ranger ma chambre.  
\- Très bien. Je retourne voir ta sœur avant qu'elle n'envoie encore une commande par hibou ou Merlin-sait-quoi ! » Monica Greengrass haussa ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. Même si Daphné n'était pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que sa mère, toutes deux partageaient une certaine exaspération devant les crises d'adolescente d'Astoria.

Avec une certaine ironie, elle finit par remettre Miranda la poupée à sa place. Ha, Miranda. La dernière fois que Daphné avait joué avec Miranda, c'était juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Les doutes que Daphné éprouvaient envers sa mère dataient de cette époque, mais cela, elle ne le réalisa que bien plus tard. Cela avait été une époque à la fois terrible, mais formidable.

Daphné n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Demain, dans quelques heures maintenant, elle entrerait à Poudlard. Daphné était grande maintenant, comme elle se plaisait à le dire à la petite Astoria. Elle avait eu onze cet été, et bientôt, elle serait une puissante et belle sorcière ! Une jolie baguette l'avait choisie, en bois de noyer noir et crin de licorne, 23.5 cm. Elle sentait que, toutes les deux, elles allaient faire de grandes choses.

Et pourtant, malgré ses bravades, Daphné avait peur. Et si Poudlard pensait qu'elle était nulle ? Si elle ne s'y faisait pas de nouveaux amis ? Si les autres élèves étaient méchants ? Roger était devenu prétentieux depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais de toute façon, Roger était un garçon et les garçons, ils étaient tous bêtes ! Il y aurait Pansy, bien sûr, mais Pansy n'était plus vraiment sa meilleure amie. Pansy préférait Millicent, maintenant. Et si Blaise était _à peu près_ gentil avec elle, il restait un garçon.  
Donc, bête.

Au moins, il y aurait Ernie avec elle ! Oui, d'accord, Ernie était un garçon aussi. Mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil, Ernie était son meilleur ami depuis toujours ! Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups sur le chemin de Traverse, pendant que leurs pères respectifs vaquaient à leurs magasins. Bon, bien sûr, de temps en temps, Ernie agissait comme un garçon. Surtout quand il y avait Blaise qui était là. Et puis, de plus en plus, Ernie agissait bizarrement avec elle. Il la regardait de façon étrange, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il en avait assez de faire l'intelligent et qu'il préférait faire l'idiot comme les autres garçons ? Ce serait vraiment dommage. En plus à Poudlard, il y aurait pleins de garçons bêtes pour entraîner Blaise et Ernie à être bêtes ! Comment allait-elle faire ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Daphné, et du coup, elle s'était levée pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, ou de lait. Elle aurait bien demandé à Bilor, mais l'elfe l'aurait surement dit à Maman et Papa, et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir en montrant qu'elle avait peur. Bien sûr, Papa et Maman avaient dû s'en rendre compte quand même. La façon dont tous deux avaient cherché à la rassurer sur Poudlard lui laissait se demander si elle ne s'était pas trahie. Maman avait parlé de la bibliothèque, des cours, des professeurs, et Papa avait décrit en détails sa salle commune, le parc et le stade de Quidditch. Et cela avait motivé Daphné. Elle irait à Serpentard, comme Papa. Bizarrement, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de faire forcément plaisir à Papa, qui avait insisté pour dire qu'elle irait là où elle se sentirait le mieux.

Voilà pourquoi elle avançait silencieusement dans le couloir, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais un bruit étrange la fit se figer. Ce n'était pas possible ?  
Daphné descendit prudemment les marches. En dessous d'elle, Papa pleurait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Papa pleurer. La première fois, c'était quand Papa l'avait amené pour la première fois devant la tombe de Papy et Mamy. Daphné n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, et elle ne les avait pas connus, ils étaient morts pendant la Grande Guerre. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était que Papa pleurait, et elle ne comprenait pas. Papa ne pleurait jamais, il était Papa. Mais il lui avait expliqué que ses grand-parents à elle, c'était les parents de Papa à lui. Et qu'ils étaient morts. Daphné avait fini par réaliser 'que c'était, pour Papa, comme si pour elle, Papa et Maman n'étaient plus là. Plus jamais. Ce jour-là, du haut de ses cinq ans, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris la mort, l'absence perpétuelle. Et elle avait compris la tristesse de Papa.

En silence, elle écouta ce soir-là, pour comprendre pourquoi Papa était triste. Elle écouta, et plus Papa et Maman parlaient, plus Daphné serra Miranda contre elle. Puis, au bout d'un moment, terrifiée, elle remonta à pas de loup et se réfugia dans son lit.  
Elle était encore trop jeune pour saisir _réellement_ ce qu'ils avaient fait à la jeune fille, Judith, mais Daphné avait compris que c'était mal. _Vraiment, vraiment_ très mal.

Mais, cachée sous sa couette, Miranda dans ses bras, Daphné décida que Papa avait tort. Elle avait toujours adoré son père, elle le préférait à sa mère, même, mais cette fois, Daphné décida que non, Papa avait tort. Elle irait à Serpentard, et elle lui montrerait qu'il se trompait, même sur le professeur Borgue. Borgne ? Rauque ? … Le directeur de Serpentard, quoi.

« Greengrass, Daphné ! »  
Ha ben enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. La jeune fille juste avant elle était restée au moins _mille_ ans avec le Choipeau, tout ça pour être répartie à Gryffondor et trottiner vers le banc rouge et or avec son épaisse tignasse marron qui bougeait dans tous les sens et un sourire éclatant avec des dents, très blanches, certes, mais des dents de lapin quand même. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de retarder tout le monde juste pour rejoindre les imbéciles, courageux certes, mais sans cervelle de Gryffondor ? Enfin, maintenant, c'était son heure de gloire à Elle ! Daphné s'avançait avec grâce jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait faire, et se coiffa du vieil artefact.

« Hum hum…. Oh, surprenant. Décidément, cette année, on dirait que je ne vais avoir que des cas compliqués ! »

Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ce Choixpeau ? Son cas était très simple !  
« Je veux dire, jeune fille, que tu vas être encore pire que ta prédécesseure à trier ! » Ha ben bien, marmonna Daphné. « Enfin, voyons voir. Hum… Très futée pour une jeune fille, tu as une grande connaissance et une soif de savoir. »  
Ça, ça c'était pas mal. Ça voulait dire Serdaigle, et Serdaigle, c'était comme Maman. Ok, ce n'était pas Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas mal déjà.

« Pas si vite. Puisque tu en parles, je vois beaucoup de ruse et de malice. Et… Oh oui, un caractère bien trempé. » Daphné commença presque à lever les mains vers le Choixpeau pour l'enlever, pratiquement assurée d'aller à Serpentard, comme Papa. Et pour le reste Papa avait surement tort. C'était vrai, peut-être avant, mais Papa était _vieux_ , et l'école avait surement beaucoup changée depuis ! Mais son enthousiasme fut très vite douché. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te définit le plus. Non, tu es une denrée rare, jeune fille. Je pourrais sans peine t'envoyer à Serdaigle, tu n'y serais pas trop mal. Serpentard serait encore mieux pour toi, mais je vois mieux. Beaucoup. Beaucoup de courage ! Et une loyauté sans faille surtout. Ceux que tu aimes, tu feras n'importe quoi pour eux. »

Hola ! Hé, Stop maudit Choixpeau. Du courage ? Non, mais ça, ça voulait dire chez les Gryffondors, et même les _filles_ agissaient bêtement comme des garçons chez eux ! Et de la loyauté ? Poufsouffle, vraiment ?

« Hé bien, oui jeune fille. Tu as toutes les qualités requises, crois-moi. Il en est ainsi, ce sera..  
\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête  
\- Non ? Et quoi alors ? »  
Serpentard ! Comme Papa, pensa-t-elle le plus fort au possible. Ou, vraiment à la limite, Serdaigle, comme Maman.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je n'ai hélas pas le choix. Je vais t'envoyer là-bas, mais crois-moi, tu as tout d'une parfaite Poufsouffle jeune fille. Enfin, espérons que j'aurais le dernier mot avec tes petits camarades au moins.

« SERPENTARD ! » Il fallut quelques secondes à Daphné pour réaliser que cette fois, le Choixpeau avait tonné à voix haute. Heureuse et soulagée, elle rendit le vieux chapeau à McGonagall, en toisant le morceau de tissu. _Voilà, bien fait pour toi, vieux machin. Tu as tort, je suis une Serpentarde, pas une Poufsouffle. Et maintenant, je vais prouver à Papa qu'il a tort, lui-aussi_. Elle s'éloigna avec soulagement, ignorant que le Choixpeau était tout autant soulagé d'être débarrassé d'elle, croyant avoir réglé le cas des élèves compliqués pour l'année. L'ironie de l'Histoire, c'était que tous deux ne pourraient avoir plus tort.

En effet, le Choixpeau, après avoir mis une Serdaigle à Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle à Serpentard, allait devoir négocier pour empêcher un Poufsouffle d'aller à Serpentard, puis il discuterait encore longtemps pour forcer un Gryffondor qui voulait être Poufsouffle à aller à Gryffondor, et il finirait par placer un Serpentard à Gryffondor.

En effet, Daphné, quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être assise à la table vert-et-argent, allait réaliser que non, Papa avait raison d'avoir eu peur. Et en cherchant, et trouvant très vite, une solution à ce grave problème, elle allait finalement démontrer au Choixpeau que, oui, elle était la plus exemplaire et la plus digne des Poufsouffles !

000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Début Juillet 1996**_

Daniel Granger s'avança cahin-caha sur ses béquilles. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était plâtré. La faute à pas de chance ! Il avait glissé sur un bout de trottoir tout trempé, en pleine canicule, devant leur cabinet, en cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu avec son dernier client. Daniel Granger s'estimait heureux, cependant, puisque dans sa chute, il avait manqué de peu de finir sous les roues d'un bus qui passait au même moment.

Il posa les béquilles contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, se passa la main sur le front, détrempé par cette chaleur étouffante, et commença la vaisselle pendant que sa femme et sa fille étaient en haut, pour la séance de baume médical indispensable.

Maudite magie, ragea Dan. Sa fille était _encore_ revenue grièvement blessée de son école de magie. Une histoire abracadantesque, d'après ce qu'en avaient dit les professeurs de l'école et le représentant de leur ministère, venu avec le directeur de l'école et la directrice de la maison d'Hermione.

Si Emma et Daniel avaient bien tous les éléments (ce qui restait encore à vérifier vu que leur fille leur avait caché une grande partie des aventures qu'elle avait vécues ces dernières années), et bien tout compris, Hermione s'était retrouvée, en compagnie de ses amis, à suivre Potter pour venir en aide à un repris de justesse capturé par des terroristes ! Sept enfants, entre quatorze et quinze ans, qui entraient par effraction dans l'un des lieux les plus protégés de leur monde, leur équivalent du 10, Downing Street, pour mener ce que l'officier instructeur de Daniel pendant son bref séjour à l'armée aurait qualifié d'opération commando suicide contre une bande de fous furieux adultes !  
Une idée de Potter, avait fini par avouer Hermione devant l'insistance de ses parents, mais, avait-elle aussitôt ajouté, « le plan d'Harry était le meilleur possible, compte tenu de ce que l'on savait ! » Bien sûr ! Envoyer six camarades à lui au-devant d'une mort quasiment certaine, le meilleur plan possible !

Après avoir été hospitalisée à Sainte Mangouste, Hermione leur était revenue avec seulement quelques jours de retard. Largement à temps, théoriquement, pour pouvoir partir en France comme Emma et lui l'avaient prévu. Malheureusement, les médecins - enfin, les médicomages comme ils appelaient l'équivalent de leurs médecins dans cet autre monde - avaient été catégoriques. Pas de soleil sur la plaie béante qui barrait le dos de sa fille !

Exposer sa fille à une blessure de ce genre, dont elle avait manqué de mourir sans la réactivité de sa camarade Eloïse et des adulte venus (enfin !) à la rescousse de la bande d'inconscients, le meilleur plan possible ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de sa fille pour proférer des idioties pareilles ? Oui, bon, rumina-t-il, il se doutait bien de ce qui se passait. Hélas.

Bref, entre la cicatrice énorme dans le dos d'Hermione et sa jambe cassée un jour où il voulait se dépêcher de visiter sa fille à Sainte Mangouste, il avait finalement été décidé d'annuler les vacances sur la Côte d'Azur.  
Heureusement, sa fille avait pris sa blessure plutôt bien. Elle avait beaucoup échangé avec ses amis de l'école, surtout avec Ronald, à tel point que sa femme avait fini un jour par poser des questions, l'air de rien. Mais manifestement, Ron n'était qu'un ami, et d'ailleurs, il avait déjà une petite-amie, qui plus est l'une des meilleures amies d'Hermione. Rien de moins que celle grâce à qui Hermione devait la vie. Dan n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en être soulagé, même si finalement, il aurait préféré savoir sa fille avoir le béguin pour ce Ronald. Car il y avait eu beaucoup de courrier également, pour _l'autre_ ami. Et sa chouette blanche avait été vue à plusieurs reprises, notamment ces derniers jours. Pas plus tard qu'hier d'ailleurs. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas eu de chouette blanche, et Hermione avait de toute façon passée une partie de l'après-midi chez Ronald, après avoir été téléportée là-bas par l'un des frères aînés du jeune homme. L'un des jumeaux, George ou Frédéric, Dan ne cherchait même pas à faire la différence. D'après sa fille, à part leur mère, peu de monde y arrivait.

Daniel attaquait de finir d'essuyer les verres quand des bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'alertèrent. A la démarche, on aurait dit sa femme lors d'un mauvais jour. Il en eut la confirmation dès qu'Emma entra dans la cuisine.  
« Ta fille veut qu'on discute d'une idée à elle tout-à-l 'heure. » Elle avait le visage neutre, inexpressif, mais c'était sans importance. Hermione n'était « ta fille » que lorsqu'Emma se disputait avec sa petite princesse.

Daniel finit tranquillement le dernier verre et le reposa sur le plan de travail, puis pivota sur son pied valide en prenant garde à ne pas cogner son plâtre sur le meuble.  
« Et on peut savoir à quel sujet ? » Il y eut une expression de réel dégoût qui inquiéta Dan.  
\- J'ai évoqué l'idée de la retirer de Poudlard. » Dan retint un soupir de désespoir. Emma était très perturbée par la blessure d'Hermione. Lui-aussi bien sûr, mais par chance, il arrivait à le cacher un peu mieux. Il aurait vraiment préféré que cette discussion commence avec lui. « Et elle a refusé, tout net. Pire, elle a fait une contre-proposition ! »  
Dan était intrigué maintenant. Emma refusa de lui dire ce que c'était, mais « Tu ne vas pas aimer. Crois-moi. »  
Avec un petit sourire incrédule, Dan proposa de jouer à Good Cop - Bad Cop. Il réussit à arracher un petit sourire à sa femme, qui l'envoya attendre dans le salon en lui reprochant de regarder trop de films, pendant qu'elle préparerait et amènerait la théière.

La bouilloire avait eu le temps de siffler, et le thé d'infuser avant qu'Hermione ne daigne descendre les escaliers. Elle arriva avec quelques papiers en main. Des parchemins également, signe que quoi que sa fille ait proposée à sa mère, cela concernait l' _autre_ monde. Elle s'assit à table et prit en silence la tasse qu'Emma lui tendit. Le silence régna un temps, avant que Dan ne décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Alors, ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais discuter de quelque chose ? »  
Hermione finit sa tasse, et affecta de prendre un air nonchalant.  
« Oui, comme on ne peut aller en vacances en France à cause de ta jambe…  
\- Et de ton dos, coupa, impitoyable, Emma en faisant grimacer Hermione.  
\- Oui, aussi. Je me disais que du coup, je pouvais peut-être demander à une amie, ou peut-être un ami, de venir passer quelques semaines ici ? Non ? »

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour percuter. Hermione était aussi douée pour mentir que lui pour la magie. Une amie, ou _peut-être_ UN ami ? Allons donc, à qui cherchait-elle à faire croire ça ? Entre cela, la présence depuis deux jours de la chouette blanche et la réaction épidermique de sa femme, le secret autour du nom de la, ou plus vraisemblablement du, futur invité(e) ne leurrait personne. Dan lança un bref regard à sa femme et il pouvait presque l'entendre ricaner amèrement « Je t'avais dit que tu n'aimerais pas. A toi de jouer, _Good cop_ ! » Bien, il avait voulu prendre cela avec légèreté, à lui de payer.

Dan finit sa gorgée de thé, s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette et prit une profonde respiration. Ma fille, se dit-il, on te connaît comme si on t'avait fait, et tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'essayer de nous mentir et nous manipuler.

\- Ma foi, Hermione, pourquoi pas. »  
Il vit Emma plisser très légèrement des yeux, mais n'en tint pas compte.  
\- Et qui penses-tu inviter ? Si c'est ton ami Ron, je doute qu'Eloïse soit bien contente, et il faudrait alors les inviter tous les deux, non ?

Le piège était posé, et, la part de papa voyant son petit bébé devant lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant tomber dedans.  
\- Hum, non, je ne pensais pas forcément à Ron. Tu as raison, ça ne fera pas bon genre de l'inviter dans le dos d'Eloïse, et je sais qu'elle part en vacances prochainement au Canada. Du coup, j'avais pensé à…

Elle hésita une demi-seconde de trop.  
\- A Harry. Finit-elle dans un souffle.

Dan mima un air étonné, faisant sembler de chercher dans sa tête.  
\- Harry, Harry… Ha, oui tu parles de ton ami, Harry Potter ?

Hochement de tête léger, Hermione semblait redouter sa réaction. Dan décida de pousser le rôle jusqu'au bout et plaqua un grand sourire, faux, sur son visage.  
\- Ton meilleur ami depuis cinq ans ? Ce joli garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, c'est bien cela ?  
Nouveau hochement de tête, avec presque un rougissement. Ma fille, rit-il intérieurement, tu es tellement prévisible !  
\- Ton meilleur ami, Harry, qu'on avait déjà invité l'an dernier ?  
Nouveau hochement de tête, un peu moins timide.  
\- Quelles vacances formidables, l'an dernier. J'avais enfin trouvé un camarade pour voir les films que vous n'aimez pas. » Il se tourna vers sa fille d'abord en disant cela, dont les yeux semblaient pétiller puis vers sa femme, et il ne manqua pas le léger tressaillement à la commissure des lèvres. Hermione était ferrée, il était temps de ramener la ligne.

\- Ton ami Harry à cause duquel tu t'es retrouvée dans tellement d'aventures dangereuses ?  
Pas de hochement cette fois, sa princesse cilla légèrement, son regard passa rapidement de lui à sa mère.

\- Ton ami Harry qui t'a mise dans une situation où tu aurais pu mourir, le mois dernier, tout cela au nom de… Comment avais-tu dit déjà ? Le meilleur plan possible ?  
Hermione se figea et son visage se ferma. Manifestement, il était temps que Dan change de masque et passe de Good Cop à Bad Cop et de donner le coup de grâce.

\- Ton ami Harry qui, si je me rappelle bien, après l'avoir invité à nos frais en vacances, nous avoir fait supporter toute une logistique compliquée à cause du danger qui l'entoure, a ensuite traité ma petite princesse de façon abjecte et s'est montré être un salopard fini ? Qui t'a abandonnée et trahie, à tel point que tu l'avais comparé, si je me rappelle bien, à ce… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ha oui, Drago Malefoy, c'est bien de ce Harry-là dont tu nous parles ?

Dan aurait pu montrer les crocs pour profiter encore plus de la situation, mais… Une sensation fugace, mais désagréable s'était emparé de lui. Il avait vu sa fille pâlir, un peu, au début de sa tirade, mais sur la fin, alors qu'il assénait coup sur coup sans fléchir, il avait noté quelque chose d'étrange. Une détermination dans le regard. Quelque chose qu'il avait vu souvent chez sa fille quand elle avait décidé de quelque chose. Plus d'une fois, Emma et lui s'étaient retrouvés face au Mur d'Hermione. Que ce soit à cause d'une polémique, ou de l'envie de ses parents de l'inscrire à un club de sport, une association ou autre chose, Emma et Dan avaient déjà affronté le Mur. Impassible et sûre d'elle-même, même, voire surtout, si elle avait tort, Hermione tenait tête, de façon polie et courtoise, mais néanmoins résolument déterminée.

La toute première fois, Dan s'en rappellerait toute sa vie, c'était pour le Noël des cinq ans d'Hermione, qui avait eu lieu chez les parents de Dan. Déjà un peu soucieux de voir leur fille préférer les livres aux jouets, ses parents avaient achetés une énorme maison de poupée. Près d'un mètre cinquante de haut, plusieurs étages, la maison pouvait s'ouvrir pour faire jouer les poupées dans toutes les salles. Le devant de la maison était en bois peint en rose, avec un toit en tuile peinte en rouge. Emma avait poussé le vice jusqu'à acheter quelques petites plantes vertes pour faire comme un petit jardin pour la maison. Un vrai cadeau, luxueux, ils avaient cassé leur tirelire dessus.

Et malgré les avertissements, les parents de Dan avaient, eux, offert des livres. Dont le premier tome de l'Encyclopedia Britannica, le Propædia, neuvième édition. Une folie ! Dan aimait raisonnablement les livres, mais même son manque d'expertise sur le sujet lui permettait de comprendre que c'était un objet de collection rare, pas un livre à offrir à une enfant, fusse-t-elle aussi précoce et mature qu'Hermione ! C'était un livre en cuir vert, avec les reliures et les titres dorés.  
En rentrant de chez ses parents, un trajet qui lui resteraient en mémoire également tant Emma avait boudé que les parents de Dan aient si ostensiblement violé les consignes, Dan avait vite caché les livres dans leur placard, bien en hauteur, tout en protégeant prudemment le Propædia neuvième édition et déposé uniquement la maison de poupée dans la chambre de sa fille.  
Emma et lui eurent un moment d'espoir quand Hermione n'avait rien dit et était resté une demi-heure dans sa chambre sans crier et sans faire de bruit.

Grand mal leur en avait pris. Leur fille était descendue de sa chambre, quelques papiers en mains sur lesquels des lettres encore un peu malhabiles s'étalaient, écrites au crayon de papier de couleur, et leur avait sorti un discours maladroit certes, mais néanmoins globalement argumenté et construit. Dan avait encore, à l'occasion des larmes de fierté quand il y repensait.

Sa princesse avait dit, du haut de ses cinq ans, qu'elle était très contente de ses cadeaux (son insistance sur le sujet avait fait voler en éclat chez Emma la certitude que leur fille croyait toujours au Père Noël. Dan garderait cette illusion encore une année mais réaliserait que sa femme avait eu raison à l'époque.) mais qu'elle souhaitait qu'on lui rende ceux de Papy et Mamy Granger.

Au motif qu'elle n'aimait pas les poupées, qu'elle préférait sa toute première encyclopédie. Que les poupées, c'était pour les enfants et que maintenant, à presque cinq ans et demi, Hermione était une grande. Que son livre était plus pratique et l'aiderait à l'école, et qu'elle pourrait le montrer à maîtresse Elizabeth. Et puis, en dernier argument, ce qui avait fait sourire ses parents tant cela n'était pas vraiment logique, mais semblait important aux yeux de leur princesse, la maison de poupée était rose ! Rose ! Alors que son encyclopédie, elle, elle était verte ! Comme si c'était un argument réellement pertinent.

Ils avaient fini par céder. Le Propædia avait rejoint la chambre d'Hermione, mais malgré les craintes de ses parents, le volume historique était toujours presque en aussi bon état que ce jour de Noël 1985. Et depuis, chaque année, les parents de Dan avaient offert un nouveau volume de l'édition à Hermione, et sa collection grandissait année après année.

C'était en repensant à cette soirée que Dan comprit qu'ils allaient perdre sur la question d'inviter ou non Harry Potter. Comme lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, Hermione était venue avec des papiers, des preuves et des arguments. Mais si à cinq ans, elle s'était montrée maladroite dans sa façon d'argumenter, Dan savait qu'à bientôt seize ans, ce n'était plus le cas. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient perdus, réalisa Dan. Ce maudit garçon, avec sa tête mal coiffée, ses lunettes bringuebalantes et ses grands yeux verts viendrait ici, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils auraient dû le savoir. Déjà à cinq ans, sa petite princesse préférait la couleur verte.

* * *

 _NOTES DE L'AUTEUR_

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous. Avant de commencer, donc, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Et comme je l'ai déjà proclamé par ailleurs, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire.  
Tout d'abord, et comme promis, le disclaimer personnel en version longue.  
Jusqu'à présent, j'étais resté en rating T. J'ai également, jusqu'à présent, grosso modo suivi le canon. C'est un fait qui m'a été reproché, mais j'assume totalement. C'était un "mal" nécessaire. Voilà. Maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Pour faire simple, j'ai toujours trouvé le nombre de victimes de la deuxième guerre trop faible, surtout dans l'entourage d'Harry. Après tout, les morts autour d'Harry sont quasiment uniquement des victimes lors d'opérations menées à l'initiative de l'Ordre (Sirius, Maugrey, Bataille de Poudlard) et donc, ne relèvent pas de ce qu'on sait de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Or, Voldemort a tellement terrifié les gens qu'il est Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

Je vais donc tuer beaucoup, beaucoup plus de gens. Certaines reviews étaient choquées que je n'ai pas profité de refaire le match pour sauver Cédric et Sirius. Alors autant vous prévenir, le sang va couler. Je compte également m'éloigner un peu plus du canon, donc. Ne pensez pas que je vais forcément tuer les mêmes personnes que JKR. N'allez pas croire non plus que les victimes de JKR sont sauves pour autant chez moi.

L'autre motif du changement de rating, c'est l'aspect romance. Jusqu'à présent, je suis resté assez flou et je n'ai pas été vraiment explicite sur la relation d'Harry avec Daphné. Pour la ou les romances à venir, je vais être un peu plus limpide sur ce qu'Harry fait. Je n'irais pas non plus jusqu'au lemon ou au smut, d'une part, je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire particulièrement, même si il y aura quelques passages un peu plus…chauds, d'autre part, pour être né quelques années après Harry, qui est, qui plus est, dans un pensionnat anglais aux règles assez strictes, prenant place dans une société très rigide, je ne crois pas que Poudlard puisse être d'une quelconque façon un repère de débauche et de luxure.

Enfin, deux dernières informations techniques.  
Ceci est le chapitre 1, mais à mes yeux, il s'agit clairement d'un prologue. Il est donc plus court que les chapitres à venir. Mais comme on ne peut pas créer de chapitre 0, je prends la numérotation à partir de ce chapitre. Ca me chiffonne un peu, mais je fais avec les moyens du bord.

Par ailleurs, contrairement au Sigil et au Feu, je ne vous donnerais pas le nom des chapitres à venir. Certains titres seront trop explicites, et je souhaite vous réserver la surprise lorsque vous commencerez le chapître, de voir le nom et de redouter ce qui arrivera.  
Comme toute règle, il y a des exceptions, et j'ai déjà quelques chapitres dont je _sais_ que je vous donnerais le nom par avance, parceque j'ai vraiment envie de le faire ainsi.

Voilà, sur ce, re-bienvenu à bord, et j'espère que cet _amuse-bouche_ vous aura plus.


	2. La traversée du désert

**Chapitre 2 – La traversée du désert**

Une odeur de renfermé et de sueur crasse emplissait la pièce, mais cela ne dérangeait pas son seul habitant humain. Les volets étaient à peine rabattus, éclairant d'un rai de lumière éclatante un sol jonché de vêtements sales et de livres ouverts, ainsi que quelques papiers journaux rageusement froissés et jetés sur un sol partiellement couvert de cendres. Au pied du lit, une pile approximative de journaux s'étalait lascivement. La dernière une, celle du jour-même, titrait sur le meurtre de Gawain Robards, retrouvé chez lui, une marque des ténèbres au-dessus de son manoir. L'article expliquait que la maison familiale de feu l'ancien directeur du bureau des aurors était lourdement protégée, et on suspectait que Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même était venu mettre fin aux jours du capitaine de la garde ennemie.

Juste en dessous, un deuxième article annonçait dans la foulée la nomination de Kingsley Shacklebolt comme nouveau directeur, en remplacement de Robards. Le journaliste ne cachait pas que la décision avait été précipitée pour rassurer les sorcières et sorciers d'Angleterre en ne laissant pas le poste vacant, et enchaînait sur la réaction de certains membres éminents du Magenmagot à cette nomination éclair. A part Lucius Malefoy et surtout Walden Macnair, les premières réactions étaient plutôt positives.

En dessous de la Gazette du jour se trouvait celle de deux jours plus tôt. Le journal de la veille avait été réduit en cendres par l'occupant de la chambre. Le nouveau ministre de la Magie félicitait la nouvelle haute ambassadrice du Royaume-Uni Magique au Japon, qui devait partir d'ici quelques jours pour son nouveau poste. La photo, en pleine page, avait montré une Dolorès Ombrage assez crispée serrant la main du nouveau ministre de la Magie. Quand il avait vu cela, Harry avait dévasté le journal d'une main tremblante de rage. Son cri avait attiré son oncle, furieux, dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le papier flamber dans les flammes bleues qui semblaient sortir comme par magie de la main de son neveu, Vernon Dursley avait tremblé, sa colère disparue, et avait vite battu en retraite. Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte et avait ouvert doucement la main, laissant tomber petit à petit les nouveaux morceaux de papier calciné dont Soze, le lézard, s'était approché pour profiter de la maigre chaleur qu'il restait dedans.  
Le journal d'il y a deux jours, donc, était à peine visible dans la pile, la majeure partie du texte était caché par celui du jour. Mais le titre commençait ainsi « Le nouveau Sous-sec… » et la photo montrait Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du bureau des Aurors tout juste démissionnaire, serrer la main de son nouveau patron, le Ministre de la Magie Bartemius Croupton.

La nouvelle était tombée dans un journal quelques jours plus tôt, invisible maintenant dans la pile de journaux. Bartemius Croupton Senior, même si le décès, officiel et réel cette fois de son fils faisait qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de l'appeler Senior, était devenu le nouveau Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni. Une victoire serrée, dont l'issue, disait la journaliste politique de la Gazette, n'avait été décidée que par la prise de position de Daine Greengrass, membre du Magenmagot, et frère de l'influent William Greengrass.

Les journaux froissés au sol, eux, contenaient pour la plupart des articles laudateurs sur le seul concurrent déclaré de Barty Croupton. Lucius Malefoy. Quelque part, tout au bas de la pile, il devait y avoir le journal annonçant le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

Le reste de la pièce était noyé dans une ambiance morose. Harry, allongé et pensif sur son lit, se tourna en entendant un petit bruit. Ce n'était que Soze, qui descendait du bureau pour suivre le mouvement du rai de lumière et profiter de la chaleur de cet implacable soleil de début Juillet. Sur son bureau justement, s'étalaient les nombreux derniers courriers qu'Harry avait reçu. Il y avait là les lettres en italiques, sautillantes de joie, de Luna. L'écriture contenue et calme de Neville, sauf par endroit, lorsque son camarade évoquait certains mangemorts présents à la bataille. Bellatrix en particulier.

Les courriers sobres, mais soucieux de Ron, avec son écriture en patte de mouche caractéristiques, accompagnés de paragraphe d'une écriture plus soignée, celle de Ginny. Dans une autre vie, Harry aurait trouvé le courage de sourire en imaginant Rogue déchiffrer les parchemins de devoir de Ron. Mais le poids et la tristesse qui l'accablait accaparait pleinement l'esprit d'Harry. Enfin, il y avait les derniers courriers. Les plus nombreux. Comme pour les journaux, Harry les avaient empilés vaguement. Le premier n'était long que d'une feuille. Pas du parchemin bien sûr. Hermione était la seule à lui écrire sur du papier moldu. Puis le nombre de feuille avait cru, puis décru au fur et à mesure des réponses de plus en plus laconiques d'Harry. Il n'avait même plus pris la peine de répondre ces derniers jours. De toute façon, quand bien même il aurait trouvé la force et la motivation de répondre à ses amis, il n'aurait rien pu leur envoyer. Hedwige avait disparu depuis deux jours, après un hululement qu'Harry avait jugé réprobateur.

C'était sans importance. Que pouvait-il leur dire de toute façon ?  
« Bonjour, comment ça va vos vacances ? Moi, ça va, je pense à Sirius qui est mort par ma faute et à cette foutue prophétie que Dumbledore veut que j'accomplisse, tout va bien ! Bisous ! »  
Ridicule ! De toute façon, Dumbledore lui avait interdit de parler de la prophétie. Pour des raisons de sécurité, avait-il dit. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Ne pas avoir envie d'en parler, ou ne pas pouvoir ? Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur le sujet. Trelawney était une incapable, et peu importe ce que croyait le directeur. Peu importe même qu'Harry ait vu de ses yeux Sybille Trelawney faire une prophétie. Il refusait et refuserait toujours d'y croire.

Un tapotement contre la vitre de sa chambre le fit sursauter. Il se redressa vivement, saisissant sa baguette du holster qu'il portait maintenant toujours en permanence pendant que sa main gauche fouillait dans le sac-sans-fond qu'il gardait également à portée de main. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de refaire des grenades, en ayant été formellement interdit par le directeur de Poudlard. De toute façon, sans magie, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop long, et il avait passé toutes ses vacances cloitré dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Aucune possibilité de mettre la main sur des minuteurs.

Toutefois, il gardait dans son sac des outils incomparables. Sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. La carte ne lui servirait à rien à Little Whinging, mais si on cherchait à l'attaquer, sa cape pourrait servir.

Dans la seconde qu'il lui avait fallu pour faire tout cela et se redresser, il réalisa que c'était inutile. Le bruit à sa fenêtre était celui d'un hibou grand-duc, porteur d'un courrier. Méfiant, Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre, tout en gardant sa baguette en main. Les souvenirs d'un rat malfaisant lui revinrent. Certes, Dumbledore avait dit que les protections chez sa tante étaient imparables, mais qu'en savait-il ? Après tout, il croyait à ce que disait Trelawney, hein !

Mais non, le hibou ne semblait être que cela, et déposa le courrier sur son bureau.

Avec lassitude, Harry rangea baguette et cape. De qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ce n'était pas Errol ni Coquecigrue, donc ce n'était par Ron. Luna avait un aigle plutôt qu'une chouette ou un hibou. L'une des nombreuses bizarreries de Luna. Et Hermione avait jusqu'à présent toujours envoyé ses lettres via Hedwige. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer Harry. Certes, quand il lui répondait, Hermione pouvait surement demander à Hedwige d'attendre, mais comment avait-elle fait la première fois, cet été ? Car c'était elle qui lui avait écrit en premier cet été. Harry n'aurait pas osé. Pas après l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée au Ministère, et de toute façon, plus après la révélation de l'escroquerie. Au fond de lui, la voix de Rogue ricana, mais Harry la chassa d'un mouvement de la tête. Il se refusait à appeler cela une _vraie_ prophétie.

Sans s'en rendre compte toutefois, l'arrivée du hibou l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, et il ouvrit le courrier, presque curieux.

 _Bonjour Harry. Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu vas. Sache juste que je me suis arrangé pour que tu passes le reste de tes vacances hors de Little Whinging. Je préfère ne pas t'en dire plus par écrit. Prépare ta malle pour demain matin 8h30. Et sois prêt, une longue journée nous attend demain._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Directeur de Poudlard._

Harry froissa la lettre de dépit et la jeta rageusement au sol. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Dumbledore, plus depuis que ce dernier lui avait révélé la nature de la prophétie. Et il finit par se recoucher, ruminant contre la divination.  
Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Harry finit par se lever. Il reprit le courrier de Dumbledore et le relut. Oui, bon. Dumbledore ne demandait pas l'autorisation, il n'y avait aucune question. Le vénérable sorcier _serait_ là demain matin de toute façon. De mauvaise grâce, il se mit à suivre les consignes et à rassembler ses affaires et donner un semblant de ménage à sa chambre.

Quelque part, cela avait été profitable, il avait eu une activité sur laquelle se concentrer. Il avait pu trouver un exutoire à sa tristesse. Sa malle était maintenant faite, son bureau rangé et son courrier, à défaut d'être lu, trié et soigneusement conservé dans sa malle. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et descendit avec la pile de vieux journaux sous le bras pour les jeter. En croisant Dudley en bas, qui sursauta de frayeur en le voyant, il s'avisa de prévenir sa famille. L'arrivée de Dumbledore risquait d'être un problème, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

\- Dudley !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu pourras dire à Vernon et Petunia que mon directeur, Dumbledore, vient me chercher demain ? Je passerais le reste de l'été ailleurs.  
Dudley se décrispa manifestement avant d'acquiescer. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête et fila dehors pour se débarrasser des vieux journaux dans la poubelle. Il fut interrompu sur le pas de la porte par son cousin.

\- Et tu iras où, au fait ?  
Harry aurait bien été en peine de lui dire. Bon sang, il n'en savait rien en fait. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de finir par jeter les vieilles Gazettes dans la grande poubelle devant le 4, Privet Drive.

La question l'avait taraudé toute la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait même fini par ne plus en trouver le sommeil pendant un temps. Où donc Dumbledore allait l'envoyer ? Quand même pas au Square Grimmaurd ? Il n'allait pas l'enfermer dans cette vieille bâtisse lugubre ! Autant rester chez les Dursley, au moins ici, il pouvait aller et venir comme il voulait… Pour peu qu'il en ait une quelconque envie, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'à présent. Il semblait improbable qu'il soit invité à rester à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait déjà dit que ce n'était pas réalisable pendant les vacances d'été. Il avait eu l'audace d'espérer une seconde repartir en France, avec Hermione et ses parents, mais c'était hors de question. Il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient lui pardonner de l'avoir blessée. Lui ne se le pardonnait pas en tout cas.

Vraisemblablement, ce serait le Terrier. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé de vacances chez les Weasleys. La dernière fois, c'était pour la Coupe du Monde. Avant le Tournoi, et le retour de Voldemort. Ce serait tellement… étrange, surréel, de retourner au Terrier, maintenant que _tout_ avait changé.  
Ce serait surement ça, cependant. Ça, ou la maison d'un autre membre de l'Ordre. Harry avait passer une partie de la nuit à balayer les possibilités. Habiter avec Tonks lui paraissait bizarre. Elle était sympa, mais elle était trop vieille, et jeune à la fois, pour que cela lui semble naturel. Kingsley Shacklebolt, peu probable. Son nouveau poste l'occupait à temps plein sans doute.  
Maugrey ? Cela pourrait être à la fois très cool, et très dérangeant. Outre que l'ancien auror était paranoïaque, et un peu fêlé, Harry, en réalité, ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne connaissait que la version incarnée par Barty Junior.  
Quant aux autres membres de l'Ordre, il ne les connaissait pas assez. A part Lupin. Mais l'ancien professeur ne lui avait pas écrit. Lu jugeait-il responsable de la mort de Sirius ?  
Ainsi s'était péniblement écoulée la nuit d'Harry, avant que le sommeil ne finisse par le rattraper. Le réveil sur sa montre le tira violemment de sa torpeur. Harry se leva, tant bien que mal. Soze, se manifesta, réclamant à manger.

« _Tiens, Soze. Mais je vais devoir te mettre dans ton aquarium. Nous partons bientôt.  
_ \- _Vérité Homme-serpent. Manger. Maintenant._ »  
D'une main, il saisit le petit lézard vert et le déposa dans l'aquarium qui lui servait d'abri. Puis il déposa quelques graines dans le bocal. Soze savait comment chasser les insectes, Harry n'avait pas à se soucier de cela. Il referma la malle, et s'occupa de se préparer lui aussi.

Après une rapide toilette, il descendit sa malle et la posa près de la porte. La maison était calme, silencieuse. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Vernon avait posé ses vacances en début d'été, comme à chaque fois, et la famille Dursley en profitait pour de bonnes grasses matinées. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils en profitaient aussi pour ne pas avoir à voir un autre sorcier.

Il s'assit sur sa malle. 08h29min32s. Dumbledore ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant. Quant à savoir où il allait, et pourquoi, c'était encore un mystère. D'ailleurs, comment partirait-il ?

08h29min47s. Le Magicobus semblait exclus, trop risqué surement. Un portoloin ? Transplanage ? Peut-être… Dumbledore était de nouveau directeur, maintenant, Harry pourrait peut-être donc récupérer son ba…  
Ding-Dong.  
Harry sursauta. 08h30min01s. C'était de la ponctualité, où il ne s'y connaissait pas. [1]

Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Devant lui, dans un costume trois pièces gris foncé plutôt classe se tenait Albus Dumbledore, un mince sourire sur le visage en voyant Harry. L'un des plus célèbres sorciers, des plus puissants également, mais il ne jurait presque pas dans le décor. Son costume avait l'air un peu daté, passé de mode, mais restait très classe. Et très moldu, ce qui étonna Harry. Toutefois, le directeur avait en main sa baguette, trahissant ainsi sa nature.  
Et à ses côtés, personne n'aurait pu prendre Alastor Maugrey pour une personne sensée. Son chapeau melon cachait assez admirablement l'œil magique qui devait orbiter dans tous les sens.

« Bonjour Harry, es-tu prêt ? »

00000000000000000000000000000

Les deux vieux sorciers étaient entrés précipitamment. Dumbledore avait demandé à Harry de se couvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité, ce qu'il avait fait tout en demandant en vain ce qui allait se passer, et pourquoi ils étaient là. Harry avait d'abord cru que Maugrey n'était là que pour sa protection, mais le rôle de l'ancien auror était tout autre. Il s'était saisi de la malle d'Harry puis les avait invités à se dépêcher de partir et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Où cela, Harry ne le sut pas et n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. Dumbledore s'était saisi de son bras et l'avait fait transplaner. Une expérience désagréable qui rappela à Harry les voyages par Portoloin, mais en plus déstabilisant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour faire disparaître cette sensation de vertige et retrouver ses esprits. Il était toujours camouflé par la cape, qui par chance, n'avait pas bougé lors du transplanage. Et heureusement, souffla la petite voix de Rogue dans sa tête, car ils étaient arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un recoin de l'allée principale. Dumbledore lui serra brièvement le bras, attirant son attention, puis lui murmura :  
« Ne parle pas. J'espère que tu vas bien et que cela ne t'a pas trop perturbé. Maintenant, suis-moi ! »  
Et le directeur s'élança dans le grand boulevard, Harry le talonnant de près. Derrière eux déjà, des pops caractéristiques le firent se retourner. D'autres sorcières et sorciers arrivaient derrière eux dans l'allée. Mais cela semblait être de simples passants. Harry rangea sa baguette qu'il avait sorti par réflexe, puis reprit sa marche derrière le directeur. L'ambiance dans le Chemin de Traverse était lourde, tendue. Les regards des passants étaient fuyants. Heureusement pour lui, Harry restait invisible, mais il se sentait oppressé, écrasé. Il n'y avait pas de rires, peu de conversation. Et tout comme Dumbledore et lui, tout le monde marchait à pas vifs.

« Professeur. Où allons-nous ? » Murmura-t-il.  
\- Plus tard Harry. Nous y sommes presque. Fais tout ce que je fais. »  
Ils continuèrent encore quelques mètres puis Dumbledore tourna sur la droite dans une alcôve. Dedans, il n'y avait qu'un foyer de cheminée. Le professeur sortit un sachet d'une poche de sa robe, prit un peu de poudre et activa la cheminette. Puis il laissa ostensiblement le sachet sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de prononcer sa destination.

« Ministère de la Magie ! »  
Surpris, Harry imita le directeur, non sans avoir hésité quelques secondes. Puis, en vérifiant une dernière fois derrière lui, il prit le sachet et s'avança également dans la cheminée.

Comme d'habitude, il trébucha à l'arrivée. Mais par chance sa cape d'invisibilité toujours en place le protégea. Mais Harry réalisa vite que c'était inutile. Devant lui, le protégeant des regards des employés du Ministère, il n'y avait rien de moins que Dumbledore, Maugrey, de nouveau, dont l'œil magique tournoyait de tous les côtés tandis que son propriétaire se mettait peu à peu à froncer les sourcils, comme perturbé. Et Kingsley Shaclebolt, avec à ses côté, deux aurors en robe grise, guettant aux alentours.

« Enlève ta cape Harry, nous sommes suffisamment en sécurité, et de toute façon, nous besoin que tu sois visible. »  
Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, rangeant sa cape dans l'un des sac-sans-fond toujours fixés à sa ceinture. Fol-Œil sembla vouloir demander quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il lui fit dégainer sa baguette, « Au cas où ! Vigilance constante ! », tandis que Kingsley fit se mettre en position les deux aurors l'accompagnant.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans le flot des employés et des visiteurs du Ministère et causèrent des murmures autour d'eux. Harry s'en moquait. Normalement, il se serait offusqué, mais au loin, il y avait une grande bâche blanche, maintenue par magie, au centre de l'Atrium. Et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le soir de la bataille.

L'entrée même du Ministère avait dû être renforcée. Une espèce d'arche métallique avait été hissée juste avant l'Atrium, et du haut du linteau de cette arche, de l'eau s'écoulait tranquillement. Mais, nota Harry, elle ne faisait pas de bruit en tombant au sol. Et ceux qui passaient à travers n'avaient pas l'air trempés.

\- Une Cascade des Voleurs. Une spécialité de Gringott's, un de leurs meilleurs moyens de protection. Elle a coûté une fortune au Ministère. Mais il fallait bien ça pour rassurer la population. Souffla Kingsley derrière lui. Maintenant, fais attention avec ta baguette, garde-là pointe vers le bas. »

Harry suivit les consignes. Les aurors qui gardaient la Cascade semblaient de mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient été choisis pour leur mine patibulaire, ou si c'était leur affectation qui les rendaient revêches. Mais la présence d'Harry Potter, de Dumbledore, Maugrey et surtout de leur nouveau capitaine Shacklebolt les fit se redresser et saluer. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'atrium circulaire, Harry eut un regard sur le côté, à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement le bureau du gardien. Une victime de Voldemort de plus. D'ailleurs, son escorte le fit passer le long de la fontaine endommagée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se figer. Ce devait être par là. Il revit Sirius, son air guilleret malgré sa blessure. Ses plaisanteries et sa joie de vivre. Harry essaya de garder le visage impassible, mais… Cette question le tourmenterait à jamais. S'il n'avait pas blessé Sirius avec sa grenade, est-ce que…

La main d'Albus Dumbledore se posa sur son épaule et le sortit de sa torpeur. « Allez Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous restons exposés en terrain découvert. » Et il ne savait que trop bien à quel point cette pièce n'était pas défendable. Il se remit à suivre Dumbledore, entouré de son escorte, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cage d'ascenseur, son esprit retourna également jusqu'à cette sombre nuit de juin. Le sang avait été lavé depuis, mais il revoyait encore la forme prostrée d'Hermione, ensanglantée, et Tonks qui s'affairait, paniquée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fallut que Maugrey le pousse pour qu'il descende au 2° étage, Département de la Justice Magique. Le directeur le mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une petite pièce. Dedans, il y avait un grand bureau sur lequel il y avait plusieurs piles de documents derrière lesquelles un vieux sorcier voûté semblait se cacher pour lire un registre.

Les autres personnes présentes étaient Dumbledore et Maugrey (Harry ne savait pas depuis quand l'escorte avec Kingsley les avait laissés, trop perdu dans ses souvenirs de la bataille), mais également Rémus. L'ancien maraudeur avait l'air en plus sale état que d'habitude. La pleine lune était pourtant passée depuis un moment. Il se tourna vers Harry, et un « Salut » s'étrangla dans la gorge de Lupin.

Bon sang, Rémus. Lui aussi devait souffrir de la disparition de… Harry resta figé et salua d'un geste de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix. Le loup-garou acquiesça, puis détourna son regard vide et absent, comme gêné lui aussi.

La dernière personne était une femme, athlétique, mais vieille, aussi vieille que Rémus aurait dit Harry. Ses cheveux roux tiraient sur le gris. Elle portait un monocle à l'œil droit. Son visage semblait étrangement familier à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à le replacer. Elle se contenta de jauger Harry quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention sur le vieux sorcier derrière son bureau.

« Bien, commença le vieil homme d'une voix étouffée. Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici, nous allons pouvoir commencer la lecture du testament de Sirius Orion Black. »

Quoi ! Harry se retourna vivement vers Dumbledore, qui lui imposa le silence d'un geste du doigt. Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce coup fourré ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Dans sa tête, la petite voix de Rogue grinça contre les manigances du vieux directeur, et il sentait dans sa main gauche cette sensation familière de picotement.

Le vieux sorcier qui officiait ne sembla pas réagir et continua.  
« Vous êtes tous ici convoqué car mentionné dans le testament de feu Sirius Black » dit-il en montrant un parchemin enroulé dont le sceau avait été brisé. Il saisit un rouleau, toujours scellé à côté. « Commençons donc ! »

Le sceau fut défait, et la voix de ce qui devait être une espèce de notaire magique déclara d'un ton neutre :

 _« Moi, Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare que mes dernières volontés sont les suivantes :_

 _A Rémus Lyall Lupin, je lègue la somme de cinq milles (5 000) gallions. Rémus, mon ami. Si je ne suis plus là, prends cette somme et tâche d'être heureux malgré tout. Ça ne compensera pas tout, mais essaye de le faire, s'il te plaît._

 _A Harry James Potter, mon filleul, je lègue le solde de ma fortune et l'intégralité de mes autres biens, mobiliers et immobiliers. Si mon filleul, Harry James Potter, devait être mineur, compte tenu de son passé judiciaire, l'intégralité de mon leg à son endroit devra être placé sous la tutelle de, respectivement et par ordre de priorité, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Amelia Camille Bones._

 _Harry, dispose de cette fortune pour rendre honneur à tes parents. Obtiens vengeance, et ensuite, profite de la vie !_

 _Tout autre personne que celles suscitées sont totalement exclues de mon héritage._

 _Fait à Londres_

 _Le Cinq Avril Mille Neuf Cent Quatre Vingt Seize. »_

« Bien. Voici qui conclut la lecture du testament de feu Sirius Orion Black. Si les parties concernées veulent bien s'approcher pour signer ici, ici et ici. »  
Les adultes de la pièce s'approchèrent du bureau pour s'exécuter. Puis vint le tour d'Harry. Il était resté figé sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Sirius lui avait dit déjà. Mais il restait sous le choc.  
Harry était sorti du bureau dans un état second. Il n'avait pas vu Rémus se diriger vers l'ascenseur, seul et en sanglot. Lui-même s'était effondré contre un mur, assis à même le sol.  
Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore s'accroupit à son niveau, lui demandant si ça allait bien.  
D'une voix lasse, Harry lui répondit :  
\- Non. Non ça ne va pas du tout. Je. Sirius. Il m'avait dit qu'il… Enfin, je savais, mais.  
Puis la colère revint et chassa l'hébétement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas dit pourquoi il venait ? Le directeur lui avait répondu. Bien sûr, grinça la voix de Severus dans sa tête, il avait toujours réponse à tout. Les chouettes n'étaient pas totalement sures, et le vieux directeur n'était pas certain qu'Harry aurait accepté de venir. Ce qui n'était pas tolérable, le testament de Sirius exigeait et méritait qu'il soit présent, et ils avaient d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui également.  
\- Si tu es prêt, d'ailleurs, nous avons rendez-vous maintenant. Tu peux prendre quelques temps encore pour te remettre.  
\- Avec qui ? Quelle surprise vous m'avez préparé encore ?  
\- Le Ministre, Harry.

0000000000000000000000

Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de le faire réagir. Harry avait réussi tant bien que mal à cacher son chagrin, à défaut de l'oublier, et Maugrey, Dumbledore et Kingsley (depuis quand était-il revenu) l'escortait jusqu'à un des bureaux. Le nom sur la plaque annonçait « Amélia Bones – Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique »  
Dedans, Harry fut présenté officiellement au nouveau ministre de la Magie, Bartemius Croupton, même s'il l'avait déjà vu pendant le Tournoi. Mais également à Rufus Scrimgeour, son sous-secrétaire. Ce fut en voyant la photo de l'homme à la longue crinière, qu'Harry se souvint. La femme au monocle, qui occupait le bureau en question était Amélia Bones. Elle était présente en arrière-plan sur la photo de la Gazette présentant Rufus Scrimgeour. Et il se souvint, Dumbledore lui avait déjà parlé d'elle. Après… après la bataille. C'était la tante également de Susan Bones.

Son escorte resta dans la pièce également et fut présentée officiellement par Dumbledore, même si c'était inutile. Alastor « Fol-Œil » Maugrey, ancien auror, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, directeur du bureau des Aurors.

« Asseyez-vous. » les invita Madame Bones en conjurant les sièges manquants.  
\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur Potter, continua-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »  
Mal à l'aise, Harry la remercia néanmoins. Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup discuté avec Susan Bones depuis sa première année. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de que la préfète de Poufsouffle avait pu dire à son sujet.

« Oh, non, pas que par ma nièce. Vous êtes ami avec Miss Hermione Granger, je crois ? » Surpris, Harry lui dit oui, ne voyant pas le rapport. « Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de recevoir quelques courriers de sa part. » précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé  
Harry ne put en savoir plus, le ministre intervint, pour expliquer quel était l'objet de cette réunion. « Nous souhaiterions avoir votre témoignage sur certains éléments.  
\- J'ai déjà tout dit au professeur Dumbledore, le coupa Harry, avant de se figer en réalisant qu'il avait interrompu le Ministre en personne.  
\- En effet, et Albus a rempli le dossier avec votre témoignage. Mais nous aimerions votre témoignage sur ce qui s'est passé à Little Hangleton. Il y a deux ans. »  
Interloqué, Harry s'excusa, puis commença son récit. La troisième tâche, Krum, sous Imperium manifestement, le portoloin puis le rituel et la bataille. Amélia Bones le fit revenir en détail sur les mangemorts présents, demandant leurs noms, prénoms, et toute information qui pourrait permettre de les identifier. Harry se fit un plaisir de lui donner satisfaction.

« Vous allez pouvoir les arrêter avec tout ça ?  
\- Non. » Répondit laconiquement Kingsley.  
Le directeur des Aurors expliqua, complété et aidé par les officiels, que son témoignage aujourd'hui ne serait et ne pouvait pas être versé au dossier. « Lucius Malefoy et Walden Macnair, outre l'aspect fiscal à Gringott's de la loi qu'ils ont portée, se sont arrangés pour que tes infractions te disqualifient pour un témoignage devant le Magenmagot ». C'était un autre effet que, comme Dumbledore le reconnut, personne n'avait envisagé, mais qui bloquait du coup toute tentative du Ministère de saboter l'influence de ces deux mangemorts. Bien sûr, comme le rappela Scrimgeour, la loi fiscale avait été votée par l'assemblée, et donc, pouvait être défaite par le Magenmagot. Mais Croupton avait gagné de justesse, Gringott's, suite à la mise sous tutelle du coffre Potter, s'était ralliée aux mangemorts, du moins officieusement, et toute modification de cette loi n'était pas pour toute de suite, hélas.

« Ce qui est sans importance pour moi, intervint Bones. Ce que je veux, c'est savoir qui sont nos ennemis. On les affrontera sur le terrain sur lequel on pourra, mais je veux savoir qui dans notre département et au ministère est fiable, et qui est un danger ! Comme votre témoignage est de toute façon sans valeur, pour le moment, accepteriez-vous, Mr. Potter, de nous livrer votre souvenir de ce rituel ? Et de la bataille de juin, également ? »  
En colère devant l'incapacité dans laquelle ils étaient tous rendus, Harry accepta d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Amelia Bones se proposa de l'aider pour l'extraction, mais il déclina. Il avait suffisamment vu Rogue le faire, et il s'était renseigné sur le sujet pendant sa formation, il se sentait capable de le faire seul.

« Pendant qu'Harry nous livre ses précieux témoignages, Kingsley, Amélia, seriez-vous assez aimables pour assigner un Auror à la protection de Monsieur Potter pour quelques jours ? Il sera en vacances chez son ami, et d'ici à ce que je mette en place les protections nécessaires sur place, avec votre accord, j'aimerais qu'il dispose d'un garde du corps. L'Auror en question pourra être logé et nourri chez les parents de l'ami d'Harry, bien sûr » Demanda Dumbledore.  
Harry se déconcentra dans sa tâche et dut reprendre depuis le début. Ainsi c'était donc Ron qu'il irait. [2] Il en fut soulagé quelque part. Il avait eu peur de devoir retourner au Square.

Kingsley sortit après que Bones ait donné son accord, et partir chercher un volontaire. Il y avait eu une expression étrange sur le visage de Kingsley en sortant, comme un sourire de connivence avec Dumbledore, qui rendit Harry méfiant.  
Cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir rapidement sa tâche et il confia à Amélia Bones les deux souvenirs.  
« Merci, monsieur Potter. » Elle rangea les deux fioles précautionneusement dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'elle referma avec sa baguette, en marmonnant une formule incompréhensible. Manifestement un sortilège de fermeture, mais le geste avait paru très étrange et très long à Harry.  
« Bien, merci beaucoup, Monsieur Potter. En attendant que Kingsley revienne, avez-vous des questions ? »  
Harry n'en avait pas, il remercia le ministre, jusqu'à se souvenir d'une chose.

« Si en fait ! Ombrage. Vous l'avez nommée haute ambassadrice au Japon ? » Croupton et les autres se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de confirmer les faits. Bon sang, mais comment ? Ca les faisait marrer ?  
« Vous plaisantez ? Ca vous fait RIRE ? VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ?  
\- Harry, l'arrêta sèchement Dumbledore »  
Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre pourquoi. Il était en train de crier sur ni plus ni moins que les plus hautes têtes dirigeantes du pays. Il se ressaisit avant de s'excuser tant bien que mal.

« Je comprends, répondit Croupton, manifestement vexé et agacé, votre colère, Monsieur Potter. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous n'ayez pas vous-même compris notre démarche. Cela devait pourtant vous paraître évident…  
\- La modification du curriculum i ans, Barty. » L'interrompit net Dumbledore.  
Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Croupton, Bones, Scrimgeour et Harry regardèrent le directeur pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Puis les membres du Ministère réagirent. « Le salopard ! L'espèce d'immonde salopard visqueux ! » Jura même Scrimgeour.  
Bizarrement, Albus ne releva pas l'injure, mais sembla même approuver.  
« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Rufus. Personne, pas même moi, n'avait vu venir les implications. Harry, pour faire simple… » Le directeur se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua succinctement que pour des raisons historiques, liées tant à l'Angleterre qu'à Albus Dumbledore lui-même, l'Empire du Japon, du moins sa partie magique, était en guerre larvée avec le Royaume-Uni. Ainsi, en nommant Ombrage haute ambassadrice, avec comme mission explicite de nouer des alliances solides entre les deux pays, Croupton avait condamnée Ombrage à l'échec. « Et donc, Harry, une nomination en tant qu'ambassadrice là-bas relève plus de la condamnation à mort politique que de l'honneur. » Voire, précisa-t-il, une condamnation à mort réelle. Il y avait déjà eu des décès étranges de diplomates anglais au Japon magique.

Harry eut un ricanement sinistre à cette idée. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait prendre pitié d'Ombrage. La cicatrice sur sa main gauche, visible maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses mitaines, semblait toujours à vif.

Malgré tout, il y avait un élément qu'il ne comprenait pas. De quelle modification du curriculum parlait Dumbledore.

« Hé bien, le cours d'Histoire de la magie a été profondément revu il y a quelques années. » Cela fit réagir Harry. Oui, Charlie, Charlie Weasley lui en avait parlé pendant le Tournoi. A propos de la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers, mais qui était le 'salopard' en question, et quel rapport avec tout cela ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Kinsgley toqua et rentra dans le bureau, annonçant qu'il avait un auror volontaire pour assurer la protection d'Harry Potter pour quelques jours.  
« Je vous l'enverrai sur place d'ici ce soir.  
\- Très bien, Kingsley, remercia Dumbledore. Vous l'enverrez au Terrier ce soir. Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le sous-secrétaire, Madame la directrice. Si nous avons fait le tour, nous avons d'autres rendez-vous aujourd'hui.  
\- Allez-y donc, Albus. Nous avons vu ce qui devait être vu aujourd'hui. Monsieur Potter, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. A une prochaine fois, j'espère. Albus, passez bien le bonjour à Arthur de ma part »

Harry salua en retour Croupton, puis Bones et Scrimgeour. Puis, à la suite de Maugrey et Dumbledore, il fut accompagné par Kingsley jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et ensuite, jusqu'au hall des cheminettes du Ministère. Ici, Dumbledore remercia Kingsley qui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Maugrey partit dans la cheminée en premier, direction Le Chemin de Traverse. Dumbledore invita ensuite Harry à y aller, avec sa cape sur lui bien sûr. Harry salua Kingsley qui retourna chaleureusement la poignée de main, reprit sa cape dans son sac-sans-fond puis s'avança dans la cheminette, et cria sa destination à son tour.

00000000000000000000000

L'ambiance sur le Chemin de Traverse était toujours aussi morose, pesante et lourde. Pourtant, ce n'était plus le petit jour, maintenant, mais la rue semblait déserte tellement il y avait peu de passage. Les visages restaient tendus, tirés.  
« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » Demanda Harry à Dumbledore. Gringott's lui fut répondu. Il fallait maintenant faire acter, et accepter, aux gobelins le testament de Sirius. A voix basse, le directeur précisa que vu le contexte, ce ne serait pas facile.  
\- Bill Weasley a dû te l'expliquer l'an dernier, mais Gringott's, maintenant que ton compte est sous le contrôle de Lucius Malefoy, compte pour la majorité qualifiée du côté _Mangemort_ , même si officiellement, il n'existe pas de côté _Mangemort_. » Précisa le directeur à Harry, toujours invisible, tandis qu'il continuait sur la rue principale, avec Maugrey en escorte. « Ce qui veut dire que nous serons en terrain clairement hostiles. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour faire un cours sur l'étiquette gobeline, alors tâche de ne jamais t'énerver, et fais toujours preuve de respect envers les Gobelins. Un incident avec eux serait très dommageable pour nous. J'espère que tu sauras garder ton sang-froid, Harry. Il le faut impérativement…. Maintenant, arrête-toi, près d'Alastor. Nous approchons de Gringott's. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta et continua à parler dans le vide dans lequel Harry se camouflait toujours.  
\- Bien, Harry. Les Mangemorts savent que nous venons aujourd'hui, mais nous avons l'avantage. La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas démasqués officiellement. Lucius, Walden Macnair, ou encore Corban Yaxley, qui est, qui plus est, un auror. Donnez-moi un moment, je vais voir si le terrain est sûr. »

Dumbledore s'éloigna, et Harry resta, comme demandé proche de Maugrey. Le directeur fit quelques pas sur la place et semblait regarder de tous les côtés. L'espace d'un instant, la voix teintée de curiosité de Sirius le poussa à s'avancer. Mais repensant au fiasco du Ministère, Harry se figea, d'autant que Maugrey mumura juste après.  
\- Toujours là Potter ?  
\- Oui Professeur. Pourquoi ?

L'ex-auror grincheux grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
\- Tu te caches bien sous ta cape, c'est ça ?  
\- Heu, oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, soucieux maintenant. Ron avait pourtant dit que l'œil de Maugrey était réputé voir sous tous les déguisements, y compris les capes d'invisibilité. L'œil était-il cassé depuis que Croupton Junior avait personnifié Maugrey ? [3]  
\- Et tu la tiens d'où ta cape ?

C'était particulièrement étrange, songea Harry. Il répondit, à Maugrey, en chuchotant, qu'il la tenait de son père, qui l'avait déjà eue avant lui. Et oui, confirma-t-il à l'ex-auror, Dumbledore était au courant puisque c'était le directeur lui-même qui l'avait remis à Harry.  
Maugrey grogna une remarque, toujours incompréhensible. Harry lui redemanda pourquoi toutes ces questions, mais Maugrey resta coi.  
\- Allez, ils ont fini. Enlève ta cape, garde ta baguette en main, et allons-y !

Harry obéit à Maugrey, tout en jetant un regard alentour. Mais le Chemin de Traverse était désert, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Puis il enleva la cape qu'il rangea rapidement dans un de ses sac-sans-fonds, et suivit l'irascible vieillard.

La place devant Gringott's était plus fournie, et Harry comprit pourquoi Dumbledore était parti en éclaireur. Sur le perron de la banque, il reconnut la figure de Darnois, non Darnor, qui avait assuré sa protection à Gringott's l'an dernier. Le membre de l'Ordre, en le voyant, le salua d'un hochement de tête et entra dans la banque. Sur le perron également, il y avait Lucius Malefoy, devisant sa femme. Il plissa les yeux vers Harry, qui lui rendit le regard avec haine. L'aristocrate balaya le reste de la place, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Dumbledore qui attendait en bas de l'escalier, et se mit en mouvement ensuite avec son épouse.

Le départ de Malefoy père coîncida avec le départ de deux jeunes gens qu'Harry n'avait pas repéré, cachés dans l'ombre d'un colombage. En passant devant lui et Maugrey, les deux jeunes, une femme et un homme, cachèrent très mal l'expression de mépris qu'ils avaient pour Harry. Mangemort, nota-t-il et il se concentra sur eux, notant avec attention leurs visages.

Une discussion sur sa gauche le fit se retourner. Il y avait là Madame Bones, Kingsley et Arhtur Weasley qui discutaient de façon animée.  
« Je sais bien que c'est du ressort de mon département, mais un téléphone moldu enchanté si près d'un lieu vital de l'Angleterre, par les temps qui courent, j'ai préféré vous appeler en renfort. » C'était Arthur, qui faisait, nota Harry, un piètre numéro de comédien. Madame Bones coula un regard vers lui, avant de revenir vers Arthur.  
« C'est bon ! J'ai bien compris votre objectif. J'imagine qu'il va falloir qu'on reste là jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé ? »  
Arthur acquiesça et se pencha vers le téléphone, tout en jetant un clin d'œil à Harry, qui hocha la tête.

Ok, Dumbledore avait raison. Les Mangemorts les attendaient, mais manifestement, l'Ordre savait aussi préparer le terrain !

Il y avait également quelques passants et badauds qui s'exclamèrent en voyant Harry, mais MAugrey à côté d'eux dégaina sa baguette, pointe au sol, et leur jeta un regard noir qui les calma. Tant mieux, Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à assurer le fan-service. Maugrey et lui s'avancèrent jusqu'à Dumbledore, qui les fit monter à sa suite en direction de Gringott's.

« Vous savez y faire, professeur. » Le directeur eut un petit ricanement amusé, coula un regard vers Arthur, Kingsley et madame Bones.  
« Amélia va m'en vouloir un peu. Elle n'aime pas que je joue le franc-tireur. Mais cela en valait la peine. Tu as vu Lucius ? Il était loin d'être le seul.  
\- Les Carrow, grinça Maugrey tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la banque gobeline  
\- Oui Alastor, et à l'intérieur, il y a Macnair et plusieurs de ses proches. Repère les bien, je ne sais pas encore qui parmi eux est marqué ou pas.

L'intérieur de la banque parut encore plus maussade que le Chemin de Traverse à Harry. Dans l'allée centrale, patientaient les quelques clients de la banque. Ceux-ci furent plus discrets en voyant Harry, se contentant de murmurer entre eux et d'opiner en le voyant. Mais parmi eux, il y avait Walden Macnair qui échangeaient avec plusieurs sorcières et sorciers. En voyant Harry entrer, avec son escorte, le groupe se mit en mouvement en continuant de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Mais lorsqu'il passa près de lui, la main d'Harry se crispa sur sa baguette. Le regard que lui lançait Macnair, sa voix, cette sensation désagréable. C'était comme une impression de déjà-vu. Un sentiment fugace et désagréable, qui disparut une fois que les portes de la banque se furent refermés sur Macnair et son groupe. Darnor était justement posté près des portes, la main dans sa poche, l'air nonchalant.

Bon sang, ragea Harry intérieurement, il percuta ! Ce regard, cette voix. Il se retourna, trop tard. Macnair, c'était le Wal' de la bataille du Ministère !  
\- Du calme, Harry. Reste calme, d'accord ?  
Harry se ressaisit, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas parler de ça ici, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes, ou à tout le moins, inconnue. Et il avait déjà livré ses souvenirs de la renaissance de Voldemort. Dumbledore et le Ministère savaient que Macnair était un mangemort. Harry fit un effort pour détendre sa main de sa baguette, et essaya de prendre son mal en patience dans la file d'attente.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour être enfin devant un comptoir d'accueil. Perché sur une chaise en hauteur (pour mieux dominer le sorcier malgré leur faible taille, réalisa Harry), un Gobelin griffonnait sur un parchemin. Il les salua sans lever les yeux de sa plume.

« C'est à quel sujet, sorciers ?  
\- Bonjour, nous venons faire valider le testament de monsieur Sirius Orion Black, en faveur de Harry James Potter et Remus

Le gobelin leva brusquement les yeux de son parchemin, et regarda intensément Harry, qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la façon dont le gobelin le regardait, surtout que son visage se fendait d'un sourire à travers lequel on voyait maintenant toutes ses dents pointues, et qui n'inspirait aucun sentiment amical au jeune homme.  
\- Testament ! Demanda le banquier, impérieusement.  
Dumbledore s'exécuta et tendit une enveloppe au Gobelin qui la lut attentivement, à plusieurs reprises, lui sembla-t-il.  
\- Je vois. Tout semble en règles. Vous êtes les sorciers Alastor Maugrey et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ? Il va me falloir vos baguettes pour vous identifier. Tous les trois.

Conformément aux ordres de Dumbledore, Harry commença à tendre sa baguette, mais la main de Maugrey le coupa en plein élan.  
\- Je n'ai pas souvenir, commença Dumbledore d'un ton poli, que Gringott's avait recours aux baguettes pour identifier ses clients.  
\- Nouvelle procédure. Plus simple, plus rapide, répondit le Gobelin, tout sourire disparu de son visage.  
\- Je crains que nous ne préférions l'ancienne méthode, même si elle est plus longue Ajouta le directeur, en regardant le banquier par-dessus ses lunettes, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Le Gobelin s'excusa avec son sourire malsain, indiquant qu'il allait vérifier si l'ancienne méthode était toujours d'actualité et disparut. Pendant ce temps, Maugrey posa rudement une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en se penchant vers lui et lui murmura avec une colère peu camouflée.  
\- Plus jamais, Potter, tu m'entends ! Plus jamais tu ne donnes ta baguette à quelqu'un ! Compris ?  
Harry hocha de la tête en silence. Bon sang, alors c'était ça la guerre ? Des manœuvres et des coups-tordus ?  
Ils attendirent plus d'un quart d'heure, avant que le gobelin ne revienne vers eux.  
\- Vous avez de la chance, l'ancienne méthode est possible.  
\- Très bien, Harry, ta clé de coffre. Voici celle de feu Sirius Black.

Harry farfouilla dans son sac-sans-fonds, mettant la main sur sa bourse dans laquelle il rangea argent et clé de Gringott's.  
\- Un instant, sorciers. Je dois maintenant aller chercher le tome des clés. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas perdu

Le sourire dont le Gobelin les gratifia avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir fit tiquer Harry. Mais enfin, il se foutait de leur gueule ? Pas s'énerver, lui dit la petite voix d'Hermione dans la tête, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas s'énerver.  
Cela dit, le directeur sembla perdre patience, du moins, à en croire l'expression de son visage. Harry le vit rapidement se prendre, et placarder un sourire tellement faux et arrogant.  
\- Faîtes donc. Prenez _tout_ votre temps. Et pendant que nous patientons, pensez bien à saluer le Klrkrtil de ma part.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le gobelin revenir sur sa chaise et regarder Dumbledore, avec, si c'était possible, une expression de frayeur sur le visage.  
« Le Klrkrtil ? » Dumbledore valida. « Comment avez-vous eu ce nom ?  
\- Par son propriétaire, répondit laconiquement le directeur.  
Manifestement, cela voulait dire quelque chose, au moins pour Dumbledore et le gobelin car celui-ci pâlit et s'enfuit à toute jambes.  
Harry voulut lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais Dumbledore indiqua qu'il répondrait à toutes ses questions plus tard. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le gobelin du comptoir revint vers eux, accompagné de deux gardes lourdement armés et cuirassés de la tête au pied, et les invita à le suivre.

00000000000000000000

Le trajet en wagonnet fut particulièrement rude. Harry était persuadé que leur hôte, dont il ignorait le nom, avait écrasé le frein à la dernière seconde pour les tourmenter. C'était étrange. La première fois qu'il était venu, même l'an dernier, les gobelins s'étaient présentés. Mais pas cette fois. Surement un autre effet de la majorité qualifiée.  
Il nota également qu'il n'avait pas vu la Cascade des Voleurs, mais il se retint de faire part de cette observation à voix haute. La conversation sur la sécurité des coffres l'an dernier avait été un peu tendue avec l'accompagnateur de l'époque, Cognéedor. Et vu le froid accueil qu'il avait eu pour le moment, Harry ne se sentait pas de prendre le risque de discuter de cela à voix haute. En revanche, il entendit de nouveau ce grognement caractéristique qu'il connaissait si bien depuis le Tournoi et la Roumanie.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone de Gringott's qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Les coffres les plus protégés et les plus anciens, apprit-il par Dumbledore pendant que le banquier gobelin ouvrait la clé du coffre de Sirius, étaient à part. A quelques exceptions près, dont le coffre Potter, par exemple, tous les coffres de la majorité qualifiée étaient ici.  
« Le coffre est ouvert. » Leur annonça le gobelin d'un ton empli de mépris. Dumbledore s'avança dedans, avec Harry. Bon sang ! Il y avait là plus de gallions que dans le coffre Potter. Et des trésors, des bijoux, des livres et des malles également.  
Maugrey les rejoint.  
« Voilà gamin. C'est à toi. Albus et moi, on est les seuls à pouvoir y accéder jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur. On en a parlé avec Albus, on ne va exercer un contrôle strict sur tes retraits.  
\- Evite juste de vider le coffre en quelques années pour des folies, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça, mais n'avait pas le cœur à l'humour. Tout cela était à lui. A cause de la mort de Sirius, qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. Il sentit la main de Dumbledore sur son épaule. Sirius n'aurait pas souhaité qu'il se morfonde, lui dit-il. Oui, il avait raison. Mais quand même, ils étaient passés à un cheveu de le sauver.  
Harry chassa ses pensées et sur le conseil de Dumbledore, prit quelques centaines de gallions et Maugrey de son côté, assemblait l'héritage de Lupin. Harry n'aurait n'aurait jamais besoin d'autant théoriquement dans l'année, mais avec la nouvelle majorité qualifiée de la banque, il valait mieux anticiper.

Pendant ce temps-là, Maugrey scannait la pièce, maugréant et râlant pour lui-même. Demandant son avis à Dumbledore à l'occasion. L'ex-auror, par déformation professionnelle, ou était-ce le fruit de sa paranoïa, commençait déjà à analyser le coffre Black et à faire le tri parmi les objets relevant de la magie noire.  
« Bonne initiative Alastor, mais nous manquons de temps. » Harry, après avoir chargé quelques piles de gallions, et des poignées de noises et de mornilles pour l'appoint, en profitait pour lire quelques livres entassés dans le coffre. Livres que Maugrey avait au préalable analysé. Il vit Dumbledore sortir sa montre gousset, et par mimétisme, Harry jeta un œil à sa montre à quartz. Il était midi passé ! Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé, entre le Ministère et Gringott's.

Le directeur les fit sortir et le gobelin, marmonnant dans barbe contre les clients qui se croyaient tout permis de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende néanmoins, referma la porte.  
\- On repart d'ici ? demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, mais il doutait que Arthur ait réussi à retenir Amélia Bones aussi longtemps avec son téléphone moldu ensorcelé.

Mais non, lui expliqua Dumbledore. Ils devaient ressortir. Et se rendre dans la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. Sans compter que Gringott's avait son propre charme anti-transplanage, à l'intérieur même de celui du Chemin de Traverse. Une sécurité supplémentaire. La rumeur voulait même, ajouta Maugrey, que chaque coffre, individuellement, dispose de son sort anti-transplange. Rendant ainsi impossible l'accès à la banque ou aux coffres par transplanage « Et par portoloin, ajouta Harry dans le wagon qui les remontait. Comme pour Poudlard ou Azkaban.

\- Oui, tout pareil. Comment tu sais ça, gamin ?  
\- Oh, c'est Tonks qui me l'a dit, une fois. A propos d'Azkaban, lors de l'évasion, précisa-t-il.  
Maugrey grommela d'une façon étrange. Etait-il content, ou agaçé ? Harry ne sut le dire, mais il confirma que oui, c'était la même protection.

\- Je vois que vous êtes très au courant des mesures de sécurité, sorcier Maugrey. Intervint le gobelin avec un regard calculateur. L'un des gardes, en entendant cela, avait la main sur le pommeau de son épée, semblant attendre un ordre. Le deuxième garde continuait à les scruter, impassible.  
\- Servi à Azkaban, avant la Guerre. Et j'ai aidé aux nouvelles mesures l'an dernier. En tant que consultant au bureau des aurors.  
\- Hum, une discussion d'un de nos banquiers avec un client il y a quelques temps, le gobelin coula un regard méfiant vers Harry, nous a amené à envisager de renforcer notre sécurité. Peut-être que la banque pourrait finalement avoir besoin de vos services, à l'occasion, glissa le gobelin de façon détachée.

Il y eut un silence quelques secondes, comme si Maugrey ou le gobelin attendait un geste de l'autre, mais rien ne vint. Harry échangea un regard avec Dumbledore, mais ce dernier semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Les yeux du directeur pétillaient derrière ses lunettes, et il avait cette expression, comme s'il attendait que l'on apporte une bonne réponse à un problème ardu. Bon sang, à quoi pensait le directeur ? La petite voix de Rogue ricana dans sa tête que le vieil homme perdait la boule, tandis que la voix d'Hermione lui fit remarquer que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, il y avait donc là quelque chose d'important.

0000000000000000

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre le hall de la banque. Le gobelin eut un geste d'hésitation, avant finalement de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Curieux. Finalement, la majorité qualifiée n'était pas si stricte. A moins que ce ne soit une façon de faire bonne impression à Maugrey ? Ou à Dumbledore, après qu'il ait réussi à mettre la pression sur le banquier.  
Devant les portes, Steven Darnor les attendait, anxieux. « Ils sont là. Et ils sont en nombre. Vous avez mis trop de temps en bas ! Arthur n'a pas pu retenir Bones plus longtemps, on est en sous-effectif !  
\- Du calme Steven. Alastor, plan C. Harry, prends mon bras, et quoiqu'il arrive, ne le lâche pas. Steven, sortez, je m'occupe de tout.  
La voix posée du directeur parvint à calmer Darnor, qui obéit. Pendant qu'il sortait, Harry put voir par l'entrebâillement des visages connus. Lucius Malefoy, Walden Macnair ainsi que les Carrow qu'avaient identifiés Maugrey à l'aller. Et ce n'était que du côté de la place qu'Harry avait pu voir.  
\- Professeur ? Ils sont nombreux, là.  
Sa voix n'avait presque pas tremblé en posant la question.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Les Gobelins comme les Sorciers commettent la même erreur.  
Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué. Que voulait-il dire  
\- A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui le méritent.  
Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil pétillant. Maugrey ouvrit la porte et attrapa l'épaule gauche de Dumbledore, tandis qu'Harry ne lâchait pas son bras droit. Oh bon sang ! Fumseck, bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser.

Dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied hors de la banque, Harry vit l'agitation s'emparer de la place. Lucius, Walden et les Carrow, plus quelques autres, s'animaient, mais un cri, un chant plutôt, les fit s'arrêter. Dans un mouvement fluide, Fumseck, dans une traînée de plume rouge et jaune, se posa sur l'épaule droite de Dumbledore, et dans un éclair, le Chemin de Traverse disparut.

00000000000000000

Ils atterrirent à Pré-au-lard. Maugrey promenait déjà son œil, ses deux yeux dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une menace, d'un danger. Harry se retourna vivement en sentant l'ex-auror lancer un sort sur un tonneau, le faisant voler en éclat. Un chat gris en bondit, visiblement terrifié.  
« Hum… Bon. Pas de danger. Je vous laisse là, Albus. Il ne m'aime pas trop. » Fit Maugrey en pointant du menton vers le bâtiment devant lequel ils étaient arrivés. « Potter, vigilance constante, compris. A bientôt ! » Harry salua Fol-Œil, et se tourna vers la bâtisse. C'était un vient pub tout mité, la tête de Sanglier. Un bar à la réputation sinistre parmi les élèves. A la connaissance d'Harry, seuls Fred et Georges y étaient déjà allés avec Lee. L'expérience avait été, d'après eux, particulière, ce qui, compte tenu qu'ils avaient indiqués ne jamais vouloir y retourner, signifiait que ça avait dû être particulièrement effrayant et lugubre. Et il n'avait pas entendu d'histoire de ce genre à la table de Serpentard, l'an dernier. Les serpentards étaient surement plus prudents que les gryffondors. Ou alors, moins effrayables ?  
Avec une grimace, il emboîta le pas à Dumbledore qui entra dans le bar.

L'intérieur était bien meilleur que l'extérieur ne le laissait paraître. Un âtre éteint trônait au centre de la pièce principale dont les parois en bois étaient recouvertes de photos sorcières animées et de peaux de bête. Autour de l'âtre, plusieurs tables semblaient tracer des cercles concentriques, et sur l'une d'entre elles, il y avait deux assiettes remplies et fumantes, avec couverts et boissons. Plusieurs chandeliers illuminaient l'ensemble ce qui était nécessaire vu que toutes les fenêtres étaient closes. Le comptoir était à la gauche de la porte d'entrée, et derrière officiait un vieil homme, sans doute aussi vieux que le directeur. Il avait des yeux aussi bleus lui aussi, nota Harry, mais une expression sévère et figée sur le visage. De l'autre côté, un escalier montait à l'étage, mais aucune lumière ne filtrait du haut. Le bâtiment était désert. A l'exception de ce qui devait être le barman.

« Bonjour Abe.  
\- Albus. J'imagine que c'est là le fameux Harry Potter.  
\- Bonjour monsieur. Salua poliment Harry.

Le barman darda ses yeux bleus et froids sur lui, et Harry se sentit ciller. Très vite, il réalisa l'attaque et se projeta dans son stade de Quidditch, mais à peine se visualisa-t-il sur son balai que la douleur disparut.  
« Rapide, efficace. Beau travail, frangin, même si ça paraît à la fois trop subtil, et pas assez pour ton ouvrage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Ce n'est pas de moi, Abe. C'est Severus, et bien sûr, monsieur Potter, qui sont arrivés à ce résultat. »  
Harry reprit sa respiration, et tiqua « Frangin ? » Son regard passa de Dumbledore à 'Abe' avec surprise.  
\- Pardon Harry, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Harry Potter, mon frère cadet Abelforth Dumbledore, qui préfère son diminutif, Abe.

Harry serra la main que le barman lui tendit. Il indiqua ignorer que le directeur avait un frère. « Hum, grogna Abe, une information pourtant pas secrète, mais tout le monde l'oublie, ce qui fait bien nos affaires respectives. » Harry ne sut pas ce que cela signifiait, mais d'après le regard de connivence des deux frères, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose.

« Tu as besoin de mon bar jusqu'à quelle heure ?  
\- Début d'après-midi, je pense. Au plus tard, à seize heure, nous serons partis.  
\- Parfait. Je vous ai préparé du ragoût de mouton. Ton plat préféré, Albus. L'anecdote fit sourire Harry. Potter, il y a de la Bièraubeurre sur la table, et du whisky pur-feu également. A votre guise.  
Dumbledore, Albus, intervint, rappelant qu'Harry était mineur, ce à quoi Abe rétorqua que ce n'était pas un problème pour son frère pourtant lorsque ses élèves venaient dans son pub lors des sorties de Pré-au-lard précisément parcequ'il n'était pas regardant sur l'âge de ses clients.  
Harry assura au barman que la bièraubeurre ferait l'affaire, merci quand même, avant que le barman ne les laisse en partant par la cheminette.  
« Hé bien, Harry, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai grand-faim. Commençons si tu veux. »

000000000000000000000

Pendant un temps, le bruit des couverts et de mastication furent les seuls qui égayèrent le bar vide et désert. Mais une fois qu'il eut rassasié un peu sa faim, Harry avait des questions. Beaucoup de questions.  
« C'est quoi cette histoire de modification du curriculum ? Charlie en a parlé l'an dernier déjà. » Cette modification de curriculum, c'était très simple, comme l'expliqua Albus Dumbledore. Quelques années après la chute de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy s'était racheté une virginité politique avec son don énorme à Sainte-Mangouste. « Une action qui nous a bien aidé à l'époque en modifiant sensiblement la majorité qualifiée, mais qui a fait revenir dans le jeu un adversaire redoutable. Lucius ne doit pas être sous-estimé ! »  
Sa nouvelle image lui avait permis d'obtenir un siège de gouverneur de Poudlard. A l'époque, comme l'expliquait le directeur, personne n'avait vu de danger, mais la première proposition que Lucius fit passer au sein du conseil des gouverneurs, était une modification toute simple. Déplacer tout le cursus Histoire contemporaine après les ASPIC plutôt qu'avant les BUSE, au motif que l'histoire récente demande un peu de maturité pour être digérée et comprise.  
\- Je n'y avais pas prêté attention à l'époque. Pour tout dire, l'argumentation de Lucius était plutôt bonne. Et j'avais d'autres soucis à régler à l'époque. J'ai laissé passer sans même m'opposer d'une quelconque façon. Je n'avais pas vu le danger

Car Binns traitait, dans l'histoire contemporaine, non seulement des derniers conflits dont celui avec Grindelwald, et maintenant également, la première Guerre contre Voldemort, mais il abordait également toutes les structures politiques nationales et supra-nationales en vigueur aujourd'hui.  
\- Comme l'ICW ?  
\- Oui Harry, mais également le fonctionnement du Magenmagot. Sais-tu qui en sont les membres ? Qui dirige, ce qu'on y fait etc.  
Non, Harry l'ignorait, car Binns ne traiterait ce sujet qu'à partir de l'an prochain pour lui. Et comme Harry le souligna, il n'avait pas envisagé initialement de prendre Histoire de la Magie en ASPIC ! « Comme l'immense majorité de tes condisciples, je le crains, oui.  
\- Mais, c'est stupide ! Ça veut dire que tous les sorciers qui sortent de Poudlard, là, ils ne savent rien du fonctionnement de notre système politique ?  
Dumbledore se redressa, prit une gorgée de son verre de whisky pur-feu (le directeur s'était servi des deux boissons) avant de reprendre.  
\- En effet, oui. Et ces connaissances sont indispensables pour prendre un bon départ dans une carrière au Ministère. Et ainsi avoir accès aux plus hautes fonctions.  
\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Ca va juste affaiblir l'Angleterre sorcière si personne ne peut prendre la relève.  
\- Oh, la relève ne craint rien. Entre ceux dont les parents travaillent au Ministère, comme Percy Weasley, ou ceux dont les parents connaissent bien le jeu politique en vigueur, il y aura du monde pour prendre la relève dans les plus hautes fonctions.

Harry fronça les sourcils. D'accord, mais c'était juste une petite partie de … OH BON SANG ! Il écarquilla les yeux vers Dumbledore.  
\- Oui Harry. Je pense que tu l'as saisi. A priori, à part quelques élèves passionnés par l'histoire qui auront pris leur ASPIC, les mieux placés pour prendre les plus hautes responsabilités de notre pays seront vraisemblablement des sang-purs.

Harry blêmit. Bon sang, mais ? « Mais alors ? Ils ont déjà gagnés ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Lucius n'a pas le Ministère, et ce qu'il a réussi à faire faire par le conseil des gouverneurs peut être défait. Mais note bien ceci. La guerre contre Voldemort n'est qu'une étape. Si nous voulons le vaincre, il va y avoir un lourd travail politique. Il est donc vital que tu protèges ton capital politique.  
Ce qui signifiait, comme lui dit Dumbledore, plus de retenues, plus de coups de colère, plus d'esclandre. Il lui fallait faire profil bas. « Je peux lutter, avec l'aide de Croupton, et du Ministère, contre l'influence de Lucius et Walden, mais j'aurais besoin d'un porte-étendard. »

Harry n'aimait pas où cette conversation allait.  
\- L'Elu, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui Harry, j'ai besoin…  
\- Je refuse d'être l'élu. Les prophéties, CA N'EXISTENT PAS ! Hurla-t-il.  
\- Que la prophétie soit vraie ou non, Harry, cela n'a plus d'importance.

C'était de la politique, lui expliqua-t-il. La Bataille du Ministère n'avait pas encore fait de gros titres, car Dumbledore avait réussi à faire un véritable blocus médiatique. Bien aidés en cela par le silence légendaire du Département des Mystères. « Mais certains creusent et fouinent. Rita Skeeter, par exemple, prépare un article à ce sujet. » Et Skeeter n'était malheureusement pas une imbécile. Il suffirait d'une information mal dissimulée, ou d'une langue qui se délie au mauvais moment. « Ou pire, que Lucius fasse fuiter l'information.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Ragea Harry. Ça n'aurait aucun sens pour cet enfoiré…  
\- Au contraire, coupa Dumbledore. En faisant fuiter la prophétie, ou même, en se contentant de faire comprendre qu'une prophétie te désigne, Voldemort te faite mettre sur un piédestal. Et t'expose ainsi à toutes les menaces.  
Bon sang. Décidément, Harry n'aimait pas la politique. Vraiment. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce plan. Etre l'élu, en soi, c'était déjà insupportable, mais si ça se savait ? Comment réagirait Ron ? Eloïse, Neville, les autres ? Et surtout, Hermione ?

Par association d'idée, en repensant à la terrible blessure de son amie, l'information de tout à l'heure lui revint.  
« Au fait, professeur. Le mangemort de la bataille, Wal'. Celui qui s'est fâché avec Bellatrix et qui astiquait Voldemort. Je crois que c'est Macnair. »  
Dumbledore finit son assiette, et reprit un verre de bieraubeurre.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Je l'ai reconnu, à Gringott's. Sa façon de me regarder, sa voix. C'est celui qui a failli désobéit à Voldemort et m'attaquer en Juin.

Harry avait raison, lui apprit Dumbledore. « Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. J'ai combattu avec les parents de Macnair contre Grindelwald, à l'époque. C'étaient de redoutables combattants ! » Et leur fils semblait avoir hérité de leurs talents, et montrait une influence trop importante au Ministère pour être négligée. Dumbledore fit la remarque que Macnair pouvait peut-être même surpasser Lucius Malefoy en termes d'influence.

« Si tu le permets, Harry, j'ai quelques points à voir avec toi encore. Et le temps file déjà bien assez. Tout d'abord, puisque nous parlions politique, lis-tu la Gazette du Sorcier ?  
\- Non ! Avant le Tournoi, je ne la lisais déjà pas beaucoup, mais depuis, j'ai complètement arrêté !  
\- Dommage. Tu devrais reprendre de toute urgence Harry. C'est de la plus haute importance dans la guerre politique que nous allons mener.

Car la Gazette, malgré un parti-pris éditorial discutable, donnait quand même pleins d'informations. « Par exemple, l'ambiance lugubre du Chemin de Traverse, ce matin, tu as noté ? Il y a deux jours, la directrice du département des transports magiques, Noëllia Lamartine, a été kidnappée. » Dumbledore continua en lui tendant la Gazette du lendemain, en lui pointant l'article. « Les aurors n'ont aucune piste à ce sujet, on n'a pas retrouvé de marque des Ténèbres chez elle mais… »  
Mais les gens avaient peur. Si son enlèvement, car c'était bien un enlèvement, était lié aux Mangemorts, alors les informations qu'une responsable de haut niveau dans les transports magiques pouvait leur fournir, sous la torture, étaient redoutables.  
« Les gens, Harry, craignent pour leur famille. Avec certaines informations, les Mangemorts pourraient pirater certaines cheminettes, ou mettre en défaut des portoloins de sécurité. C'est pour cela que le Chemin de Traverse est presque désert. Les souvenirs de la première Guerre remontent, et les gens n'osent plus sortir de chez eux. »  
Oh, bien sûr, ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt, les réserves de chacun seraient terminées, et l'activité reprendrait, mais la méfiance et la peur commençait à gouverner les foyers.

Le vertige saisit Harry devant l'abîme de la situation. « Et les portoloins ? Comme la Coupe du Tournoi ?  
\- Poudlard est sûre de ce côté. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Et la magie des chouettes et des hiboux – que nous ne comprenons toujours pas, d'ailleurs – empêche d'envoyer des portoloins par courrier. Mais malgré tout, j'aimerais trouver une parade pour te protéger de cela. J'ai des solutions en cours d'ailleurs, je reviendrais vers toi prochainement. Non, l'autre point critique, Harry, c'est le courrier des lecteurs ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
La Gazette ne servait pas que de journal. Elle servait d'espace de débat et d'opinions. « Les dernières pages de la Gazette sont ouvertes aux lettres et aux pamphlets des lecteurs, Harry. Dedans, on trouve de tout. De la sorcière ou du sorcier de la rue mécontent, bien sûr… » Mais également des politiques à l'œuvre. Les membres du Magenmagot n'avaient pas le droit, moralement, de s'épancher dans la Gazette. C'était mal vu. Mais certains sorciers s'étaient taillés une belle réputation par leur prise de parole.

\- Le père de ton amie, Daphnée Greengrass, par exemple. Son frère, Daine, est membre du Magenmagot, mais le cerveau politique de la famille, tous les joueurs le savent, c'est William.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- William prend régulièrement la plume dans le courrier des lecteurs. Son nom de plume est bien trouvé, c'est Sophia Aspic. La sagesse du serpent.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant cela. Ca collait bien avec Daphnée, et si elle ressemblait un peu à son père, alors c'était tout trouvé ! Cela dit, c'était curieux. « Comment William Greengrass peut-il être si reconnu s'il écrit avec un pseudonyme ? »  
Parceque les positions défendues, les méthodes, les arguments. Chacun avait ses tics, ses signes caractéristiques. Tous ceux qui écrivaient régulièrement dans la Gazette étaient rapidement identifiés. Dans quelques rares cas, le doute existait entre deux ou trois personnes, mais globalement, les joueurs savaient qui avait quel masque.  
\- C'est stupide ! Si tout le monde sait qui est qui, pourquoi se cacher ?  
\- Pour assurer sa sécurité politique. Officiellement, William Greengrass n'est qu'un apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Si Sophia Aspic prend un jour une position qui heurte violemment la société sorcière, alors Greengrass, officiellement, n'aura rien fait. Oui, d'accord, c'est un peu un jeu de dupe, Harry

Mouais, c'était un jeu étrange, surtout, songea Harry. Et qu'est-ce qui empêchait quelqu'un de prendre le pseudonyme d'un autre ?  
\- Rien. Mais c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Et c'est une méthode qui peut être retournée contre celui qui l'utilise. La dernière occurrence eut lieu en 1866, lorsque Joshua Black emprunta le pseudonyme de Marie-Charlotte Glaingorough pour torpiller un projet de loi sur Gringott's, je crois. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, 'Toujours pur', le nom de plume de Joshua Black et accessoirement devise de sa maison, s'épancha dans le courrier des lecteurs de la Gazette pour raconter ses histoires d'amours avec tantôt des moldus, tantôt des loup-garous, tantôt avec des sirènes.  
Harry ricana devant l'anecdote. Oh bien sûr, ajouta Dumbledore, tout le monde sût ce qu'il en était, dans les cercles du Magenmagot. Mais l'humiliation publique reçue par Joshua Black fût telle qu'il mit plusieurs années à retrouver son prestige perdu. Depuis, le vol de nom de plume n'avait plus été pratiqué.  
\- Je ne saurais donc trop t'inviter à lire avec attention qui parle et de quoi dans ces dernières pages. On peut facilement voir certaines tendances du futur se dessiner dans les lettres qui habitent cette rubrique. Bien sûr, parfois, le courrier des lecteurs ne sert que d'exutoire à la vindicte populaire.  
Harry acquiesça.

\- Il me reste un point à régler. Sirius, toutes mes condoléances, t'a donc légué son coffre, mais également le Square Grimmaurd.  
Harry se figea. Bon sang, il n'aimait pas ça. Sirius…  
\- Vous avez besoin que je vous ouvre la maison pour l'Ordre ?  
\- Non Harry. Je te remercie, mais maintenant que la situation avec le Ministère est clarifiée, j'ai déplacée les réunions de l'Ordre directement dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Ce sera plus simple, et plus sûr. Il y a toutefois deux points à traiter à propos du Square.

Le premier était que, à la demande de Dumbledore, Sirius avait retourné le Square de fond en comble et avait remis la main sur la pensine des Blacks. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent en entendant cela.  
\- Je sais par Severus que tu connais les différents usages d'une pensine. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu laisses cette pensine au Square et que tu ne cherches pas à la récupérer. J'imagine sans peine que tu aimerais te débarrasser de certains souvenirs mais… Severus t'a expliqué le risque à faire ce genre de choses.  
Harry soupira de déception. Oui, Rogue avait expliqué le retrait temporaire de souvenirs. Temporaire et Définitif. Et oui, certaines scènes de Juin, il aimerait bien se les enlever. Certaines choses qu'il avait pu dire pendant l'année écoulée également. Bon sang, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un salaud à son égard, elle ne méritait pas cela.  
\- Très bien, finit par accepter Harry. Je m'en passerais. Enfin, j'essayerais…  
\- Merci Harry. L'autre point, c'est Kreattur.

En plus du Square Grimmaurd. Harry avait hérité de cet abominable petit elfe de maison. Et c'était un souci.  
\- Rémus a souhaité passer quelques jours au Square, le temps de faire son deuil. Cela ne te pose pas de problème Harry ?  
\- Non ! Non bien sûr… Je… Je suis désolé pour….  
\- Je sais, je sais. Le problème, c'est que Kreattur a déjà fait preuve, par le passé, de son mépris pour tout ce qui n'est pas 'pur', au sens Black du terme. Les mots ont déjà volé entre Rémus et l'elfe, plus d'une fois, et j'aimerais vraiment éviter que Rémus ne finisse par tuer Kreattur.

Heureusement, il y avait une solution pour concilier tout le monde. Si Harry en donnait l'ordre, et que Dumbledore acceptait, Kreattur pouvait être envoyé à Poudlard où la charge de travail l'occuperait, et les horaires de travail des elfes feraient en sorte que le vieil elfe ne puisse déverser sa bile sur personne.  
\- Est-ce que ça te va, Harry ?  
\- Je ne peux pas juste lui donner un vêtement ? Comme ça, on en serait débarrassé.  
\- Surtout pas ! Kreattur connaît tout des secrets de l'Ordre. Il était en permanence au quartier général, il connaît tous les membres. Si réellement tu souhaites 'disposer' de Kreattur, il faut voir recours à une méthode plus…radicale.

Harry caressa l'idée l'espace d'un instant, mais il ne sut s'y résoudre. « Soit, envoyons-le à Poudlard ! Kreattur ! »  
Dans un pop, l'elfe apparut et commença ses litanies injurieuses. « Le sale héritier du traître a appelé Kreattur. Ô comme sa maîtresse aurait honte, la lignée des Blacks souillée par le sang-mêlé aprs le tr…  
\- SILENCE ! Tempêta Harry.

Il fut soulagé de voir que l'elfe se tut, mais le mépris dans les yeux de Kreattur ne disparut pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Contente-toi de lui ordonner d'aller travailler à Poudlard. Je m'occupe de le faire accepter par les champs de protection en tant que directeur.  
Harry passa ses consignes à l'elfe. Travailler à l'école. Interdit d'insulter les élèves, interdit de faire du mauvais travail. Pendant que Dumbledore s'affairait, baguette à la main, au-dessus de Kreattur. Au bout de quelques secondes, le directeur fit un signe de tête à Harry.

\- Maintenant, file Kreattur !  
L'elfe se redressa, sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose d'invisible autour de lui, puis avec un sourire mauvais vers son maître, il disparut.  
\- Bon sang, je ne suis pas mécontent d'être débarrassé de lui.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te déposer chez ton ami. Accio Malle d'Harry Potter  
\- Pourquoi Fol-Œil ne l'a pas déposé au Terrier ? s'inquiéta Harry en voyant surgir sa malle à pleine vitesse. Bon sang, Söze allait être tout remué dedans !  
\- Parce que, Harry, tu ne vas pas chez les Weasleys

00000000000000000000000000

« …et comme vous pouvez le comprendre, certains dons, ou capacités magiques, sont non seulement de redoutables outils pour un auror, mais doivent également être gardés en tête lorsqu'on enquête sur une affaire ! » Dit Tonks en modifiant son visage. La métamorphomagie était vraiment géniale ! Son auditoire était composé d'aspirants aurors. Ils attaqueraient bientôt leur dernière année à l'académie avant la période de stage intensif en tant que cadet. Elle-même n'avait fini sa période de cadette que quelques années plus tôt. Mais son don particulier faisait qu'elle était envoyée systématiquement à l'académie pour une demi-journée de formation dans le cadre du cursus sur la filature.

« Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »  
Bien évidemment, ils en avaient. Non, on ne pouvait pas devenir métamorphomage. Oui, on pouvait devenir animagus en revanche. Oui, la liste des animagues enregistrée était d'ores et déjà consultable en tant qu'aspirant. « Mais gardez en tête que certains sorciers n'ont jamais été enregistrés ! » Tonks réussit à leur dire ça sans éprouver le pincement au cœur qui venait systématiquement en repensant à son cousin. Foutue guerre ! D'autres questions ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner son adresse de cheminette, même si l'aspirant était plutôt mignon. Non, pas la peine d'insister. Non avait-elle dit.  
Forcément, il y en avait toujours un par promotion. Tonks se concentra sur un mélange de visages les plus hideux possibles, et laissa la magie faire son œuvre « Mais puisque tu insistes, gamin, tu peux m'embrasser comme ça ! »  
L'aspirant insistant eut un geste de révulsion, et tous ses camarades se moquèrent de lui. Forcément, métamorphomage, ça excitait les fanstasmes ! Mais les jeunes ne pensaient jamais au revers de la médaille…

C'était cela que Tonks aimait chez Charlie. Il l'aimait pour qui elle était au naturel, exception de ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient connus à l'école, ils avaient été jeunes et immatures, mais se revoir plus vieux, en Roumanie, avait changé les choses. C'était une bonne chose que Charlie ait pris ce poste aux Hébrides. Plus besoin de portoloin internationaux.

Ses rêveries furent chassées par une question. Enfin ! La question qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle avait posé la piste des animagus.  
« Est-ce qu'il existe un fichier des métamorphomages ? » L'aspirante était une jeune fille frêle, mais son visage concentré dénotait avec son physique.  
« Votre nom jeune fille ? » Foutu temps pensa Tonks ! Ca faisait toujours mal d'appeler les aspirants et les cadets jeune homme ou jeune fille ! Merde, elle était jeune, elle aussi !

\- Heu…Julia Blake, madame. » Foutue gamine ! Madame ? Non mais oh ! Enfin, se reprit Tonks, c'était aussi une question des respects à l'égards des aurors titulaires.  
\- Bien. Ca, fit Tonks à l'attention du reste de la promotion. C'est la question qui aurait dû vous venir à l'esprit tout de suite en tant qu'auror. Bravo Blake !

Un applaudissement dans le dos de Tonks la fit se retourner baguette en main. Mais ce n'était que Kingsley. Il ne s'offusqua pas de la réaction de Tonks.

« Très beau cours, auror Tonks. Il vous reste normalement cinq minutes de cours, mais si vous me permettez… »  
Foutu Kingsley ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait lui permettre, c'était presque ridicule de demander. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas ridicule. Question de respect, encore.  
« Merci. Jeunes gens, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas la presse, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus en 1° année d'académie des aurors, mais presque en 2° année. Si vous n'avez pas écouté correctement les cours sur l'importance de suivre les médias, il est grand temps de vous y mettre. Pour les autres, vous devez savoir que mon nom est Kingsley Shacklebolt. Et suite au décès de Gawain Robards, paix à son âme, je suis le nouveau directeur du service. » Foutue entrée matière Kings', songea Tonks. De quoi doucher l'enthousiasme de la promotion d'aspirant ! Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire.

« Vous vous êtes inscrit à l'académie pour devenir auror, chasseur de mages noirs. La situation politique a changé. Nous avons un mage noir de retour, l'un des plus redoutables qui soit. Je vais être franc, le retour de Voldemort me force à poser la question. » Tonks nota quelques élèves frissonner devant le nom. Bon, au moins, la promo était plutôt bonne.

« Même si le retour de Voldemort rend votre engagement encore plus important et vital pour notre société, j'ai connu la première guerre et je sais l'effroi qu'il succite. Si vous doutez de votre capacité à mener ce combat, je préfère que vous le disiez _maintenant_ ou au plus tard, avant votre affectation en tant que cadet. Le doute, la peur ne sont pas permis lorsqu'on a un mage noir de cette ampleur-là sur les bras. Vous vous dîtes que vous passez pour des lâches en fuyant maintenant ? Oui ! OUI ! Vous passerez pour des lâches. Mais tous les aurors titulaires, eux, saurons que même si vous avez manqué de courage, vous aurez eu celui de ne pas les mettre plus en danger. Vous aurez eu l'intelligence de pas exposer vos camarades au cœur de la bataille. Je préfère perdre les trois-quarts d'entre vous maintenant que d'apprendre dans un an, deux ans, que vous n'avez pas tenu le rang et que des camarades sont morts à cause d'une fierté mal placée aujourd'hui. »

Foutu Kingsley ! Ca, c'était du douchage d'enthousiasme ! Il régnait un froid polaire dans la salle maintenant. Le chef reprit.  
« Vous pouvez filer. Je vous laisse méditer à tout ça. Je vous le répète, ce n'est pas moi, ni aucun des aurors en poste actuellement qui vous méjugera si vous préférez abandonner. »

La classe obéit au chef. Tonks nota que Julia Blake, la petite futée de la classe, manifestement, n'avait pas l'air de douter. Foutue gamine, elle ferait une foutue bonne auror ! Dès que le dernier aspirant eut quitté la pièce, Tonks interpella Kingsley.  
\- Drôle de discours de motivation, Kings' !  
\- Tu as été cadette avec Maugrey, t'as du entendre pire. Et tu sais très bien qu'au fond, j'ai raison.  
Foutu Kingsley ! Il avait toujours raison, hélas.  
\- Tonks, J'ai une nouvelle affectation pour toi. Demande expresse du Ministre et du Président-Sorcier.  
\- A partir de quand ?  
\- Ce soir.

Foutu enfoiré ! Elle devait voir Charlie, ce soir ! Merde, ça ne se faisait pas ça, il pourrait prévenir à l'avance. Kingsley lui tendit une enveloppe. Tonks l'ouvrit et lut les consignes. Par les couilles de Merlin ! Comme l'an passé ! Elle aimait bien ce client-là. Cette cliente aussi. C'était un peu sa petite sœur de substitution, se dit Tonks.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une autre enveloppe qu'elle sortit :  
\- Protégé par _aetherum verificare_. L'adresse de la cliente. Ca vient d'Albus directement. Il n'a pas voulu me la donner.  
\- Pourquoi le directeur ne te ferait pas confiance pour ça ?  
\- C'est Maugrey qui a demandé que je ne le sache pas, répliqua Kingsley avec un sourire de connivence.

Même à la retraite, l'influence de Maugrey sur le corps était toujours perceptible ! Foutu pacha ! Kingsley commençait à sortir, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pour les prochains jours, on va jouer au chat et à la souris. Alastor et moi, on est les chats. Toi et tes clients, vous êtes les souris. Si on vous trouve, il y a des chances que le camp d'en face puisse le faire aussi.  
Et merde, pensa Tonks. Ce serait un jeu complexe. Mais elle avait espoir. Elle avait déjà joué à ce jeu.  
« L'an dernier, Dumbledore m'a déjà fait jouer à chat avec ces clients. J'ai pas réussi à gagner.  
\- Je sais, mais un autre terrain de jeu, d'autres règles, d'autres temps. Mais je pense que tu as quand même raison. Si j'ai bien compris, Albus avait aussi demandé à Alastor de jouer à chat l'an dernier. Il avait lu ton rapport, et il s'en est servi. Sans succès. Je crois même qu'il a dit que t'avais fait du bon boulot. Allez, file maintenant.

Kingsley la laissa dans la salle de classe. Et ben merde, foutue mission ! Mais si le pacha pensait qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot, c'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle ! Sauf que cette fois, elle jouerait contre le pacha et Kings'. Pas une équipe d'enfants de chœur, et en plus elle jouerait dans l'équipe des clients. Mais bon, les clients n'étaient plus de bois vert non plus. Heureusement, car la vraie équipe d'en face était composé de foutus salauds.

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteur**_

 _[1] Un magicien n'est jamais en retard. Ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue. Oui, je sais, c'est facile, mais c'est drôle. Profitez-en, le rire risque de se faire rare par la suite…_

 _[2] Je vous rappelle que j'écris du point de vue d'Harry, sauf si spécifié autrement. Les mots écrits correspondent donc à ceux qu'il entend, ou crois entendre. Le hasard (spoiler, non) fait bien les choses, « son ami » se prononce de la même façon que « son amie » en français…_

 _[3] J'en profite pour corriger un problème du canon. Il n'est pas très clair comment le « Fol-Œil » voit à travers la Cape de la Mort dans le canon, d'autant que JKR a retcon ultérieurement et par interview interposée les passages où Albus voit Harry sous la cape en prétendant qu'il a utilisé un sortilège Hominium Revelio informulé.  
_ _Pour des raisons évidentes (du moins, plus tard) de scénario et d'histoire, je retcon moi-même le canon.  
_ _Donc, NON, l'Hominium Revelio ne fonctionne pas. NON, le « Fol-Œil » ne fonctionne pas sur la cape d'Harry. J'essayerais bien de prétendre derrière que la cape d'Harry n'est qu'une banale cape d'invisibilité, mais j'imagine que je ne serais pas crédible une seule seconde. Cela étant, vu l'image qui accompagne cette histoire, je ne devrais pas choquer grand-monde avec cette précision._

 _Modification du Curriculum : Pour ceux qui auraient oubliés, c'est cette modification qui fait qu'Harry ignore tout de l'ICW, à la surprise de Charlie, dans le Feu des Coupes (Chap.18 - Les mots du Roumain). Oui, ça revient, de loin et finalement, la remarque était à l'époque tout sauf innocente. (en vrai, elle était innocente à l'époque, elle servait juste à justifier pourquoi Harry avait besoin d'un cours sur l'ICW. Mais finalement, ça sert. Rudement bien, même...)_

 _Plus de 14000 mots... On tient un nouveau record. Je ne sais pas si tous seront aussi costauds, mais c'est bien probable... J'imagine que ce chapitre va en faire réagir quelques uns. On prendra plus de temps pour répondre en détails._

 _On m'a demandé mon rythme de publication. Là, tous les 15 jours, si je m'y tiens, ce sera vraiment bien... Je peux pas faire mieux._

 _On m'a réclamé la devinette sur les noms de chapitres. Du coup, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, mais certains chapitres par contre, ce sera la surprise. Pour le chapitre 3, ce sera "Les bons samaritains". Si vous prêtez attention et un peu de culture dans le domaine, vous devriez commencer à voir une trame apparaître. Le Chapitre 1 a montré que je ne collerai pas à 100% à cette trame._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ! Revoir certains noms, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, autant que j'ai apprécié la concevoir et l'écrire._

 _Pour entrer plus dans les détails :  
DJHistory : qui me demande ce que veut dire "Sigil", je vais faire simple, wikipedia : Un **sigil** , « signe cabalistique » ou sceau est une figure graphique qui représente, en magie, un être ou une intention magique. Le terme provient du latin sigillum qui signifie « signature »  
Voilà, tout est là, le sens, le contre-sens, et le sens caché. Sinon, très honoré de ton choix de nom pour ton lézard, merci !_

 _Bylbash : réponse plus haut. Tous les 15 jours, au mieux. Je ne suis encore jamais arrrivé à des chapitres aussi longs, et quand je vois ma trame d'écriture, ce n'est pas parti pour se réduire..._

 _KorriganTanNoz : Si c'est Chtullhu qu demande, qui sommes-nous pour refuser d'un Great Old Ones ?_

 _GeminiPower : on a déjà tout dit par MP, mais juste pour le noter ici, 100% juste sur le who's who du chapeau._


End file.
